Aldéran 31 : En Scylla
by iloveharlock
Summary: C'est plus que jamais l'heure des règlements de comptes entre les trois parties en présence : les Skendromme, les Oyama et Tersic Olker. Aucun cadeau ne sera fait. Mais le passé devra bel et bien ressurgir en pleine lumière, car une issue est inévitable, quelle qu'elle soit. Et à RadCity la situation n'est pas moins tendue pour la Division Sectorielle d'Aldéran.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Albator, Clio, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia, Warius et son Karyu, Toshiro, Mayu, Eméraldas, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Sylvarande et Ryhas eurent un regard pour Clio qui demeurait silencieuse et lumineuse sur une chaise, Aldéran seul ayant été autorisé à rentrer dans la chambre de l'infirmerie du _Lightshadow_.

- Et toi, arrête de nous filer le bourdon ! enjoignit l'Illumidas en envoyant Tori-San continuer de pleurnicher dans le couloir.

Le médecin mécanoïde du vaisseau cerise et argent avoir soigneusement examiné son patient.

- Heureusement que l'implant a fonctionné comme il le devait en libérant tous les principes actifs et ça a ramené tous les facteurs de stress à la normale, sinon vous y restiez, remarqua Gan.

- C'est de ma faute, je pensais vraiment que ramener Eméraldas allait nous aider… Ce fut tout l'inverse.

- C'était prévisible, Aldie, remarqua son père. Elle et Toshiro sont les parents de Mayu. Ils ne peuvent donc qu'être inconditionnellement de son côté !

- Il n'empêche que vous auriez dû tous vous accorder sur un point.

- Lequel ?

- Toshiro n'aurait jamais dû t'obliger à tenir cette promesse, au vu des événements, de la situation. Tersic Olker aurait même pu abonder dans votre sens puisqu'il a grandi en Egypte !

- Ah, lui aussi ?

- Pourquoi, tu connais d'autres personnes dans ce cas ?

- J'ai connu, rectifia Albator. C'était il y a très longtemps. Mayu a d'ailleurs passé quelques jours chez un ami commun. Enfin, cela fait définitivement partie du passé. Nous n'avons plus qu'à rentrer chez nous…

Aldéran serra les poings.

- Hors de question que ça finisse ainsi ! Je refuse de les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte ! Je repars à l'assaut, papa, je te prie de le croire !… En revanche, je vais opter pour un autre angle d'attaque.

- Lequel ?

- Valkon est le maillon faible, c'est à lui que je vais m'en prendre.

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige eut un profond soupir.

- Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, Mayu t'englobera dans ses ressentiments.

- A ce qu'il me semble, c'est déjà le cas, ironisa Aldéran.

- Je le crains. Et tu leur as fichu sans nul doute la trouille de leur vie en ouvrant tes ailes et en faisant apparaître Eméraldas !

- J'aurais voulu qu'elle reste plus longtemps. Mais c'est à Terra IV que l'Arbre doit dispenser en priorité son énergie. Et l'entité qui est la gardienne de l'univers-Sanctuaire où erre Eméraldas a très mal pris que je l'escamote !

- Elle risque d'envisager des représailles contre toi ? s'inquiéta Albator.

- Non, elle a un univers à gérer et bien que disposant de l'éternité elle n'a pas de temps à perdre avec du menu fretin comme moi !

Aldéran ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Et même si elle cherchait à se venger, je t'assure que je ne t'en dirais rien ! Tu dois te reposer et je n'ai nulle intention de t'affranchir de mes soucis.

- Si vous voulez bien laisser votre père, pria Gan. Il lui faut du calme à présent, et pour un moment.

- Tu veux bien t'occuper de _L'Ombre _?

- Pas de souci, papa. Je retourne sur le _Benkel_, Sylvarande et Ryhas, et surtout Clio, te tiendront compagnie.

- Je voudrais te dissuader d'insister dans cette médiation, Aldie, mais là je n'en ai pas la force.

- Ca va aller, je t'assure. Clio va venir prendre le relais.

Sortant de la chambre, Aldéran se trouva face à ses trois amis.

- Tu peux rentrer, Clio. Il doit juste se ménager et évacuer tout ce stress. Quand il aura un peu récupéré, je le renvoie à Ragel, histoire de finir ici ma médiation !

* * *

Valkon était venu s'annoncer à l'appartement de sa mère, ayant fait servir du café fort.

- Je peux te tenir compagnie ?

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui a besoin de réconfort sourit-elle en lui désignant un siège. Faut dire que ce maudit rouquin n'y a pas été de mainmorte et qu'il a adoré faire dans la surenchère d'effet mélodramatique.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est donc ? remarqua Valkon, d'une voix blanche au souvenir de ce qui lui avait été donné à voir. Il n'avait plus rien… d'humain. Et il a fait venir grand-mère, enfin cette Eméraldas. Ton parrain en revanche, il est parfaitement humain. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait faire une attaque sur place !

- Dans le genre crise d'angoisse, c'était pas mal, sourit l'Astrophysicienne. Au moins, il ne la ramènera plus sur le fait que rien ne l'effraye. Lui et son gamin étaient tellement persuadés que leur plan était parfait. Il était parfaitement raté, oui !

Le regard brun de Mayu s'attendrit ensuite.

- Mais je dois à cet Aldéran d'avoir revu ma mère. Tous mes souvenirs, enfin ils sont peu nombreux justement, me sont revenus et cette fois je n'oublierai plus son visage !

Elle fixa un moment l'aîné de ses fils qui fourrageait dans sa chevelure couleur café au lait.

- Pourquoi je te sens un peu réprobateur, Valkon ?

Ce dernier fit la grimace, ayant laissé la tasse de café refroidir entre ses doigts.

- Depuis la naissance, je n'ai connu qu'une cellule familiale stable, épanouie, pleine d'amour, même si je me souviens que jusqu'à mes dix ans papa et toi peiniez à boucler les fins de mois. Donc, tous les souvenirs de l'époque précédant ton mariage n'avaient pas interférés… Pourquoi les laisser reprendre autant de place dans ta vie ?

- Je pensais les avoir oubliés, fit sincèrement sa mère. Je peux te jurer que je suis bien plus dévastée que ce vieux pirate qui s'érige aujourd'hui en victime !

- Mais justement, maman, tu n'as plus à t'acharner ainsi sur lui… Il a vécu avec bien plus de conscience encore ces années qui t'ont parues si dures ! Je suis certaine qu'il a fait son possible pour tenir ses engagements envers ses amis. Il n'avait pas d'autre enfant que toi, à l'époque, il ne devait pas trop savoir quoi faire…

- Il aurait bien mieux valu qu'il s'abstienne, en tout ! Et ce n'est pas parce que, sur la fin, il cherche je ne sais quoi – un pardon, une absolution, ou une réconciliation – que je vais me laisser berner par mes sentiments. Je m'en suis bien sortie dans la vie, et ce n'est absolument pas grâce à lui !

- Tu me raconteras quand même ? sourit Valkon.

Mayu lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Comme si j'avais jamais pu te refuser quoi que ce soit !

* * *

A bord du _Benkel_, une autre personne ressassait aussi les événements des dernières heures.

« Ces ailes, ce signe, cette tornade rousse qui a déboulé de nulle part… Qu'êtes-vous donc, Aldéran Skendromme ? Vous êtes une menace, c'est indéniable ! ».

Tersic Olker se versa une autre tasse de thé.

« J'ai toujours su que j'aurais à me servir de vous pour attirer ce vieux débris. Maintenant qu'il est là, il est évident que vous vous dresserez toujours entre pour le protéger. Il me faut donc à la fois user de vous pour l'amener à moi, et m'assurer que vous ne pourrez en rien l'aider ! ».

Ensuite, Tersic était passé dans sa chambre, avait ouvert une armoire et en avait tiré un coffre de métal dont il forma le code d'ouverture.

Il en tira plusieurs documents et photos.

« Tu étais tout pour nous. Nous t'aimions tant ! Et quand tu es venu, la dernière fois, nous avons naïvement espéré que c'était pour demeurer un long moment parmi nous, voire plus longtemps encore. Mais il n'y avait que la mort au bout du compte. Pourquoi donc as-tu suivi ce maudit jeune pirate ? ! Il nous a pris la seule chose que nous ayons… Je peux t'assurer que nous ne t'avons jamais oublié, oncle Vilak ! ».


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Valkon préféra ignorer le regard noir de celui qui venait de l'accueillir sur le pont d'envol 17 du _Lightshadow_, ouvrant d'ailleurs des yeux ronds à la vue des spacewolfs sur leurs catapultes.

- Paré pour la guerre ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- Toujours. Vous venez faire de l'espionnage industriel, M. Tuldish ?

- Je constate que vous êtes d'excellente humeur… Votre père irait-il plus mal ?

- Il ne va pas mieux, ça c'est sûr. Et ce n'est pas avec vous que j'ai envie d'aborder ce sujet !

- Ma mère est très acide, depuis quelques temps…

- Ah, vous aviez remarqué ? persifla encore Aldéran. Je croyais que c'était moi qui avais la vague impression qu'elle avait une dent contre ma famille.

Valkon pila sur place, obligeant Aldéran à s'arrêter à son tour dans la coursive.

- Je sais que ma mère ne vous a donné que des raisons de la trouver antipathique…

- Non, sans blague !

- Cette situation me pèse. Et j'aurais aimé pouvoir aider à la clarifier, si tant est que ce soit possible…

- Tant que votre mère s'en tiendra à son discours et à son refus du dialogue, nous n'en sortirons pas, soupira Aldéran alors que l'ascenseur était arrivé et qu'il appuyait sur le bouton de l'étage de la passerelle. Il faudrait la secouer un bon coup pour que les idées se remettent un tant soit peu en place.

- Je crains de ne pouvoir vous y autoriser, bien évidemment. Car, Aldéran, vous envisagez une méthode qui ne tient absolument plus du dialogue. Ces ailes, ce signe lumineux, ils n'avaient rien de naturel !

- Votre don d'observation est confondant, grogna Aldéran, toujours sarcastique et n'entendant pas faciliter la tâche à son visiteur.

- Et, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez ramené ma grand-mère du royaume des morts ! souffla encore Valkon.

- Le Royaume des Ombres, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! Eméraldas est condamnée à y errer pour l'éternité, bien que chaque jour sa mémoire soit effacée de celui qui a précédé. Peut-être qu'un jour, si j'ai à affronter l'entité qui contrôle cet univers je pourrai la libérer…

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.

- Aucune importance. Et moi, je ne comprends pas davantage la rage de votre mère à l'égard de mon père ! aboya le grand rouquin balafré. Elle a beau jeu de tout lui mettre sur le dos alors qu'il n'a fait qu'être entièrement fidèle au serment exigé de lui !

Valkon s'emplit les yeux de la passerelle dont les immenses baies vitrées donnaient vue sur la mer d'étoiles, les consoles de contrôles vides d'équipage mais en fonction, gérées par le clone mémoriel et les techniciens répartis à bord.

- Impressionnant…

Il se tourna vers Aldéran qui s'était installé dans le grand fauteuil blanc à côté de la barre.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, sur le dernier point, reprit l'aîné des fils de Mayu. Votre père a rempli ses engagements, et seul cet Ordinateur d'ami aurait pu le délier de ce serment. Il aurait dû le faire au vu de ce que ma mère a vécu étant enfant…

- Avec ces histoires de famille, on ne s'en sortira jamais, grommela Aldéran. Il faut absolument prendre le taureau par les cornes et surtout que positif et négatif soient mis en lumière et non les strictes récriminations de votre mère !

- Quel positif ? Je ne vois vraiment pas où vous pourriez en trouver !

- Je suis en train de chercher. Et pour commencer, il a cet ocarina, et aussi l'affection profonde que mon père avait pour sa nièce. Si j'en crois ce que Tosh me sort de ses archives, c'était un amour réciproque. Ce n'est pas parce votre mère a occulté tout cela qu'il faut le laisser dans l'oubli… Valkon, je sais que c'est un sujet délicat, mais jusqu'à quel point votre père a-t-il pu l'influencer pour lui faire renier son passé ?

- Mon père ? s'étonna sincèrement Valkon. Cela fait plus de quinze qu'il est décédé. Que vient-il faire dans votre histoire ?

- Tosh, envoie le film où Priem Tuldish incite clairement sa fiancée à jeter son parrain comme une vieille chaussette !

* * *

Sylvarande avait cherché son cadet roux à bord du _Lightshadow_ et avait fini par le retrouver dans les jardins.

- On se croirait vraiment dans la nature !

- C'est un peu le but, sourit Aldéran, allongé sur un banc.

- La Sylvidre que je suis est très sensible à cette flore composée par un jardinier de talent. Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment des oiseaux ?

- Non, c'est un bruit de fond généré de façon aléatoire, tout comme le souffle du vent, expliqua son cadet en rouvrant les yeux.

Il se redressa et s'assit pour lui céder un des deux coussins.

- Si tu espérais que Valkon Tuldish prenne un peu parti pour toi, c'était une très mauvaise stratégie que d'accuser son père d'avoir remonté et retourné Mayu Oyama contre le nôtre ! remarqua Sylvarande.

- Il n'y avait de méthode douce pour amener ce sujet, se défendit Aldéran. Les rapports de Tosh sont assez édifiants. Ce Priem Tuldish, dès sa rencontre avec Mayu, lui a consciencieusement monté le bourrichon – les différentes sortes de courriers en attestent.

- Oui, j'ai vu tous les documents que Tosh ressort et dont il me met en copie. Sur le fond, Priem Tuldish n'avait pas tort…

Aldéran ne réagit pas.

- Notre père étant un pirate, il était une menace présumée pour la Terre. Mayu étant elle son seul lien, elle demeurait l'unique moyen de pression pour l'atteindre. Et donc à plus d'une reprise sa vie a été mise en danger. Tout comme ton père a voulu une vie normale pour tes frères et sœur, Priem Tuldish avait ce souhait, releva doucement Sylvarande. Et ce que notre père représentait, la kyrielle d'ennemis à ses basques – les anciens comme ceux qui sont par la suite venus s'ajouter à la liste…

- Je n'ignore absolument rien de tout cela ! protesta alors Aldéran. Quant auxdits ennemis, je pense avoir donné plus que mon compte dans ces revanches, vengeances et autres descendants irascibles ! Nous n'avons pas cessé de tourner en rond depuis que cette Oyama Tuldish est réapparue dans la vie de notre père, que Toshiro et Eméraldas ont fait passer leur instinct familial avant leur amitié de toujours. Valkon, avec sa volonté de servir de sorte d'intermédiaire, va peut-être briser ce cercle vicieux. Je finis de monter mon dossier sur les Tuldish et je provoque une nouvelle confrontation !

- En présence de ton père ? s'inquiéta Ryhas qui était venu enlacer sa compagne, debout derrière elle.

- Si je peux y parvenir, non ! décréta Aldéran. Il a eu son compte de désillusions. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'un nouvel échec soit le coup bas de trop pour sa santé. Rien n'a jamais pu venir à bout de lui mais là ça le touche de beaucoup trop près.

- Et toi, ça va aller ? s'enquit l'Illumidas en se tournant vers son ami. Te voilà à nouveau en première ligne, et dans une affaire qui ne te concerne pas directement !

Les prunelles bleu marine étincelèrent.

- Il s'agit de mon père, je ne crois pas que ça puisse être plus personnel ! rugit le grand rouquin balafré en bondissant sur ses pieds. Et si quelqu'un a jadis martyrisé son cœur en le déchirant à belles dents, c'est moi ! J'ai donc à régler ce conflit entre nos cellules familiales, sinon les deux voleront en éclats !

- Nous aurions aimé être utiles, mais de par nos origines nous ne représentons que des mauvais souvenirs, soupira la Reine des Sylvidres.

- Et même si Mayu Oyama Tuldish n'a pas connu le temps des Illumidas, elle a forcément dû en entendre parler et ma présence ne pourrait qu'ajouter à la tension ambiante.

- Pas grave, je me débrouillerai, assura Aldéran avant de faire s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Je dois vous laisser.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Un message de Olker. Il demande à ce que je le rejoigne sur le _Benkel_.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée ! J'y vais, ne m'attendez pas pour dîner, je vais sans doute poursuivre les recherches sur les Tuldish ce soir depuis ma cabine là-bas.

- D'accord.

- A demain.

Aldéran passa sa main sur le ventre plat de son aînée.

- Et toi, prends soin de vous deux, murmura-t-il tendrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un spacewolf l'emmenait vers le _Benkel_.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Tel un comploteur, Tersic Olker avait demandé à Aldéran de le rejoindre dans l'un des ateliers de pièces détachées du _Benkel_.

- Désolé d'avoir aussi juste usé d'un texto, mais je crains que les Mécanoïdes de trois de mes équipes de sécurité ne se soient branchés sur nos autres communications.

- Quoi, encore à cette époque, elles jouent les indisciplinées, ces boîtes de conserve ?

- Cette fois, ils ne sont pas responsables. Une erreur de programmation lors de la mise à jour des équipes d'entretien les a fait disjoncter, au propre comme au figuré !

- Et ça explique pourquoi ce rendez-vous de conspirateurs, dans une salle de stockage, loin des coursives et ascenseurs où circulent le gros de l'équipage ? Prenez garde, je pourrais songer que vous auriez plutôt l'intention de m'assassiner !

- Désolé pour vos délires mélodramatiques, Colonel Skendromme, mais vous m'êtes plus utile vivant, et surtout ce soir !

- Laissez-moi deviner, fit Aldéran en se détendant enfin, l'endroit - sombre, silencieux et isolé – l'ayant mis effectivement mal à l'aise les premiers moments : vous savez que j'ai quelques talents pour mener une intervention sur un terrain mal sécurisé ?

- Le GalactoNet, comme je vous le disais l'autre fois.

- Mais, en quoi je suis meilleur que vous, M. Olker ? Vous êtes responsable de la sécurité, vous avez votre propre expérience et vos méthodes de travail. Et je n'ai pas à souligner que ce _Benkel_ m'es totalement inconnu…

Aldéran accentua son sourire.

- … comme le sont toutes mes scènes d'Intervention ! D'accord, je vais tâcher de vous épauler dans cette situation qui n'était nullement prévue dans les plans d'expédition des Tuldish !

- Merci, Colonel.

Tersic soupira de soulagement.

- Dans ce réduit, les Mécanoïdes ne pouvaient ni nous entendre ni même suivre votre progression. Comprenez mes raisons, Colonel.

- J'aurais fait la même chose, assura Aldéran.

- Allons à mon QG de crise, conclut Tersic.

Sur les écrans de contrôle, le responsable de la sécurité du _Benkel_ avait projeté les différents angles de la scène d'intervention.

- Le court-circuit fait croire aux Mécanoïdes de ces équipes que l'exercice prévu est en fait bien réel, leurs armes sont donc chargées et réglées pour tuer, et ils ne feront aucun quartier à ceux qui seront en face, qu'ils soient « boîtes de conserve » ou de chair !

- Vous aviez raison : voilà une configuration qui m'est infiniment familière, reconnut Aldéran. Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi, M. Olker ?

- Je sais protéger les personnes, le plus souvent de façon individuelle, mais coordonner les équipes non contaminées, ça dépasse un peu mes compétences, avoua Tersic.

- Vous vous mettriez sous mes ordres ? insista Aldéran.

- Pour cette fois, uniquement.

- Ca marche. Laissez-moi continuer à suivre leurs évolutions en temps réel – vos boîtes de conserve vont bien finir par réaliser qu'il n'y a ni prisonniers ni assaillants et devraient se regrouper pour faire le point – et fournissez-moi la composition de vos équipes de sécurité que je réfléchisse à comment les placer.

- J'attends que vous ayez préparé votre plan.

* * *

L'exercice étant des plus banals, les Mécanoïdes avaient cru être partis sur une prise d'otage dans la salle des turbines 117, en réflexion, et avaient selon leur programmation avancé prudemment en sécurisant les lieux.

Ils étaient ensuite parvenus près du puits d'énergie où était censée se trouver la victime et trois des preneurs d'otage, les trois autres toujours non localisés.

- C'est quoi ce jouet ? grogna Aldéran en considérant l'arme colorée, qui semblait en plastique, et que Tersic lui avait remise.

- Un pistolet à particules variables. Ca déconnecte instantanément un Mécanoïde, sans l'endommager. Il n'y a ensuite plus qu'à le rebooter.

- Le plus vieux principe du monde, ricana le grand rouquin balafré : créer une arme imparable mais en même temps avoir celle pour la neutraliser !

- Faites attention, la détente est extrêmement sensible, prévint encore le responsable de la sécurité.

- Ne vous tracassez pas, celle de mon arme de service est réglée au maximum de réaction, ça ne me surprendra pas. Maintenant, prenez votre place, on va prendre vos boîtes de conserve en tenaille.

- Et, c'est quoi cette arme d'un autre âge ? interrogea Tersic en désignant de son menton carré la crosse de bois qui dépassait de l'étui au côté de son partenaire d'une opération.

- Votre pistolet à particules va mettre à terre vos boîtes de métal mais qu'une seule me regarde de travers et ce cosmogun la transpercera comme du papier !

- C'est impossible…

- J'espère ne pas avoir à vous démontrer le contraire. Allons-y.

* * *

Agissant en coordination, Aldéran et Tersic avaient pu faire investir les lieux aux équipes de sécurité, encercler les Mécanoïdes défectueux et les abattre sans leur faire le moindre mal.

Les Mécanoïdes avaient ensuite été acheminés vers les ateliers afin d'être réinitialisés.

- Merci pour votre appui, Colonel Skendromme.

Aldéran serra la main tendue.

- Selon la formule consacrée : je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Et je pense que vous auriez pu vous en sortir sans mon aide.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tirer, même pour une simple neutralisation, sur ceux avec qui je travaille tous les jours, admit alors Tersic.

- Très mauvaise attitude, fit alors Aldéran, glacial. Vous devez être prêt à dégommer tout qui vous menace ! Je retourne à ma cabine, à vous la paperasse du rapport !

Tersic fixa la porte qui s'était refermée derrière Aldéran qui avait quitté son bureau.

« Mais, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller au bout de mon projet, Colonel Skendromme. Vous serez le premier au courant, je vous l'assure. Et une prochaine fois, je pourrais vous faire venir pour autre chose qu'une intervention qui a fait briller d'excitation votre regard !… Je tiendrai bientôt ma promesse, vous serez fier de moi, patron ! ».


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

A l'entrée d'Aldéran dans l'appartement voisin du sien à bord du _Lightshadow_, Clio leva sur lui ses immenses yeux d'or en amande.

- As-tu eu plus de chance que moi ? s'enquit-elle en lui remplissant une tasse de thé qu'elle poussa vers l'autre côté de la petite table ronde.

- Si tu as été incapable de le faire réagir, je ne vois vraiment pas comment moi j'aurais pu y arriver ! La seule fois où il s'est autant retranché dans ses souvenirs et son ultime jardin secret c'est quand Synomarielle s'est présentée ! Clio, c'est à toi de le secouer !

La Jurassienne secoua négativement la tête.

- Je t'ai dit, Aldéran, il y a de cela bien des années maintenant, que j'avais promis de ne pas faire du mal aux êtres qui m'étaient proches. Et certainement pas à ton père ou à ceux de sa famille, qu'elle soit de son sang ou non.

Elle eut un petit soupir.

- Tu n'ignores pas non plus qu'il y a des limites à mes pouvoirs. Je n'ai pas pu le ramener quand Warius a fait tomber cette grue sur vous deux en tentant de vous sortir du Pénitencier, tout comme je n'ai pu t'atteindre quand après l'accident de voiture cette Pléa a torturé ton cerveau. Là, c'est encore différent, il me refuse l'accès à ses pensées.

- Passe outre ! siffla Aldéran.

- Hors de question ! rugit Clio en retour. Ca ne servirait à rien, Mayu a brisé un de ses derniers ressorts – mieux que n'importe lequel des adversaires qu'il a eu à affronter – ajoute que ses deux meilleurs amis se sont détournés et tu comprendras qu'il n'a guère de raisons de vouloir reprendre contact avec la réalité.

- Mais, il y a… nous, gémit alors Aldéran.

- Vous êtes grands, tous, avec vos propres familles. Cette tâche, ces responsabilités, de la vie de ton père sont finies depuis longtemps. Il ne vit plus que pour Karémyne et ne supporte ce traitement que pour être avec elle jusqu'à la fin. Mayu a retourné ce qui aurait dû être de dernières années paisibles.

Le grand rouquin balafré ne put retenir un petit ricanement tout en buvant son thé.

- « paisible » ? Voilà un terme qui n'est guère compatible avec le style de vie de ce vieux pirate.

- Pas faux, reconnut la Jurassienne. Mais il est toujours permis de rêver. Et il l'a mérité plus que quiconque.

- Voilà bien pourquoi je vais régler toute cette histoire, aboya Aldéran.

- Je te souhaite de réussir, Aldie. Je voudrais juste te demander une faveur.

- Si je peux. Laquelle ?

- Tiens-moi au courant de tes intentions !

- Je vais essayer.

Clio posa sa main sur le poignet de son ami.

- Tu as déjà ton idée, mon garçon, comprit-elle. Et elle est tellement délirante qu'effectivement, tu ne m'en diras rien !

- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais même pas si Gan acceptera de m'aider…

- Ton Doc Mécanoïde, que vient-il faire là-dedans ? s'étonna-t-elle sincèrement.

- Il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider à faire un petit voyage… grommela Aldéran en finissant son thé et en regagnant son propre appartement.

* * *

Mayu donna une petite tape sur la tête de l'aîné de ses fils.

- Tu es distrait, mon grand. Tu devais m'envoyer tes premières conclusions concernant ces corps célestes depuis plus d'une heure.

Elle tendit le cou.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? glapit-elle.

- Toshiro m'a permis d'accéder à certains de ses systèmes. Cet ordinateur est un concentré de merveilles. Sa puissance semble infinie.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en sers pour extraire les archives de ce maudit orphelinat où j'ai perdu mes illusions d'enfant ?

- Ton parrain est venu te voir, très souvent, et il n'a pas raté un de tes anniversaires.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde. Qu'il m'ait visitée ne peut effacer toutes ces semaines de solitude, les tourments que m'infligeaient les autres enfants, les corvées injustes … et tant d'autres choses qu'il n'a jamais sues.

- Il n'empêche que tout indique que tu ne te souviennes que des choses noires, remarqua Valkon en fermant de fait les fenêtres de ses investigations.

- Au jeu de la balance, tout le poids d'un des plateaux tend vers le sordide, conclut l'Astrophysicienne dans un sifflement. Et j'attends toujours tes conclusions.

Elle saisit son fils par les épaules, le faisant pivoter vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Ne t'avise pas de pencher un peu dans le sens de ces balafrés, intima-t-elle. Il n'y a plus qu'une chose qui importe : les faire dégager de notre vie !

Valkon se mordit les lèvres.

- Ce Toshiro n'envisage quand même pas de rester avec nous, avec l'_Arcadia _? D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce vaisseau est toute la vie de son ami ?

- Il n'a qu'à aller planter des choux, il restera au milieu de trucs verts !

Gan, le Doc Mécanoïde du _Lightshadow_ avait perdu son flegme habituel et avait presque fait un petit bond quand Aldéran lui avait exposé son projet.

- Aldéran, est-ce que vous savez vraiment ce que va vous provoquer l'injection de 3cc de céroglophénol, et je ne parle même pas du reste de la composition du cocktail que vous exigez ? !

- Oui, parfaitement. Et j'ai besoin de trois doses.

Gan eut une mimique un peu moqueuse.

- Inutile, je vous assure qu'avec une seule, l'arrêt cardiaque sera instantané !

- La première ne sera pas pour moi, ricana Aldéran. Quand aurais-je ma commande ?

- L'éthique m'interdit de vous autoriser à vous suicider ! protesta le Mécanoïde. Cela ne résoudra rien et ça fera un mal fatal à votre père ! Il ne l'aurait pas supporté en temps ordinaire, et plus que jamais en ce moment.

- A vous de nous maintenir en vie, le temps que je parvienne à mes fins, gronda froidement Aldéran.

- « nous » ? Et là, vous ne pensez pas à votre père ? A qui donc voulez-vous faire cette piqûre létale ?

- Elle ne sera pas fatale, tant que vous veillerez sur nous. Et quelques secondes de notre temps suffiront, ce même si mon périple dure des jours ou des semaines ! Quoique, quelques heures devraient suffire dans cet autre monde.

- Etes-vous certain que vous allez bien atterrir là où vous l'avez prévu ? insista encore Gan.

- Je ferai tout pour, sourit alors Aldéran. J'ai quelques talents particuliers, je te le rappelle ! Et depuis quand tu me vouvoies ?

- Je ne tutoie que mes patients. Tu devineras aisément que je n'ai nulle envie que tu redeviennes le mien, même si c'est de façon volontaire ! Tu es bon à enfermer !

- Oui, je sais, sourit largement le grand rouquin balafré. Ma commande ?

- Reviens ce soir, j'aurai chargé le pistolet des trois doses… Me diras-tu enfin à qui tu destines la première ?

- Surprise !

* * *

Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Valkon était revenu au laboratoire de recherches.

- La composition de ces corps célestes m'a donné du fil à retordre, maman. Mais j'ai tous tes résultats. Tu verras, il y a une sacrée surprise à la clé !

Après avoir fait quelques pas, il s'arrêta, ne trouvant que l'équipe de garde des scientifiques et techniciens.

- Où est ma mère ?

- Le Colonel Skendromme lui a envoyé un message, il avait à lui parler, mais sur son propre vaisseau, répondit le responsable de l'équipe de nuit.

- Elle n'y serait jamais allée, à cause de…

- Le Colonel lui a juré qu'elle ne croiserait pas son parrain et qu'il ne lui parlerait pas de ce dernier.

- C'est quoi cette combine … ? Je vais la rejoindre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle fasse du mal à Aldéran !

* * *

Le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_ avait indiqué à Valkon que sa mère se trouvait à l'infirmerie du vaisseau et il s'y était précipité.

- Maman, soit au moins raisonnable, n'inclus donc pas Aldéran dans ta vindicte contre sa famille ! jeta-t-il dès que les portes s'étaient ouvertes.

Il se sentit frémir, blêmir aussi, à la vue de sa mère allongée inanimée aux pieds d'Aldéran. Il se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla.

- Son cœur ne bat plus ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Les prunelles d'un gris pâle se posèrent sur le pistolet à injection que le Doc Mécanoïde tenait encore à la main.

- Ce n'est pas un accident, réalisa-t-il en s'étranglant. C'est vous qui… ? Mais, pourquoi ? La tuer ne mettra pas fin à tous ces malentendus, ces ressentiments, ces dissensions ! Ranimez-la, et au plus vite !

- Non, ça ne fait que commencer, siffla Aldéran alors que Valkon s'était relevé pour se dresser devant lui. Le foutoir n'a que trop duré et j'ai les moyens de tâcher d'y remédier, de façon moins catastrophique que la dernière fois.

- Quoi, en malmenant le cœur de ma mère plutôt que ce ne soit celui de votre père qui trinque ? aboya Valkon, poings serrés, pas loin d'être à se jeter sur son interlocuteur, et ce même s'il ne faisait absolument pas le poids.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Valkon, elle ne sera pas seule. A toi, Doc, fais-le vite.

Avant que Valkon ne puisse comprendre, le Doc Mécanoïde avait injecté la deuxième dose du cocktail chimique à Aldéran qui s'était effondré à son tour.

- C'est quoi ce cirque… ? souffla Valkon d'une voix blanche.

Gan eut un soufflement qui devait être un soupir.

- Et il me reste une troisième dose, fit-il alors que deux équipes médicales prenaient Aldéran et Mayu en charge, les emmenant dans la salle voisine de réanimation.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

- Mais c'est une manie que de venir squatter sur ma passerelle ! ? siffla une voix bien connue.

- Oh, ça faisait quand même un bail acceptable depuis la dernière fois, remarqua Aldéran avec un petit sourire, aidant Mayu à se remettre sur ses pieds. Et nous n'avions pas fini notre discussion de l'autre jour.

- Il n'y a absolument rien à ajouter, décréta Eméraldas en rengainant le gravity saber, sorti par réflexe quand les deux corps s'étaient matérialisés au Royaume des Ombres. Tu as emmené Mayu dans ton délire… Je ne te le pardonn…

- Oui, je connais la rengaine, inutile de poursuivre sur les banalités connues de nous tous. J'ai commis une terrible erreur de jugement lors de la précédente confrontation… A moins donc d'y remédier.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as fait assez de mal, à tout le monde ? grinça Mayu. Comme si une autre tentative allait être meilleure et réussir ? !

- J'ai mieux planifié, à présent. Eméraldas, tu veux bien diriger ton _Queen_ vers cette petite planète verte ?

- Mais, elle n'est pas répertoriée dans mes archives…

- C'est Terra IV, je l'ai faite venir nous rejoindre. Il n'y a que là que le passé, véritable, pourra ressurgir.

- Quoi, tu ne peux pas nous y téléporter, ou autre tour de passe-passe ? grinça Valkon en apparaissant à son tour.

- L'Arbre de Vie génère et contrôle toute l'énergie phénoménale nécessaire à ce voyage, à notre survie, il veut qu'on le rejoigne, c'est simple.

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- Tu as donc bien pris la troisième dose. Je l'espérais, car nous devons tous connaître la vérité enfouie dans la mémoire de ta mère.

L'Astrophysicienne s'approcha et gifla Aldéran.

- Ne crois pas pouvoir continuer de retourner mon aîné, menaça-t-elle. Tu as pu semer le doute dans son esprit, abuser de son grand cœur et de son amour pour toi, mais cela s'arrêtera là !

- Une chose à la fois. Eméraldas ?

- Nous serons en orbite de Terra IV dans dix heures. Dois-je comprendre que je devrai moi aussi me rendre sur son sol ?

- S'il te plaît. Tu le feras ?

- Oui… Pour t'empêcher de faire du mal à ma fille et à mon petit-fils, si tu tentes encore quoi que ce soit ! Je n'hésiterai pas à te flinguer, je te l'assure.

- Si, pour une des très rares fois de ta vie, ton doigt tremblera. Mais tu n'auras pas à défendre les tiens. Alors, Eméraldas, est-ce que les Mécanoïdes de tes cuisines concoctent toujours d'aussi bons petits plats, je n'ai pas eu le temps de dîner ?

- Moi aussi, j'ai faim, avoua Valkon en se faisant aussi assassiner par les prunelles marron de sa mère !

- Suis-moi, je connais le chemin, fit Aldéran en quittant la passerelle du _Queen Eméraldas_, sans un regard derrière lui.

- Moi, je reste, marmonna Mayu en s'asseyant sur le siège le plus proche.

Elle fixa à nouveau sa mère.

- Tu es tellement belle !

- Toi aussi, avec le génie de ton père !

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Aldéran eut avalé la dernière bouchée de sa part de tarte au citron que Valkon reprit la discussion.

- Le fruit du Citrus Limon, ne me dites pas que le choix de l'agrume de votre dessert fut innocent ?

- Et m'asticoter va vous permettre de m'amadouer ?

- Je ne savais que dire… Quelles sont, enfin, vos intentions ?

Valkon frappa la table de ses poings et se leva, marcha de long en large devant l'une des cuisinières.

- Nous avons tous pris une injection ayant arrêté nos fonctions vitales, comment pouvons-nous être debouts et conscients ici ? Je l'avais déjà dit : ces ailes et ce signe au front – qui est réapparu quand vous avez parlé de Terra IV – pourrais-je rêver avoir aussi un bout d'explication à ce sujet ?

- Vous comprendrez, en situation réelle, Valkon. Les mots sont un peu insuffisants, et l'histoire est trop longue…

A la propre surprise d'Aldéran, Valkon était à nouveau venu droit sur lui et l'avait empoigné par le col, le regard fulminant.

- Vous avez tué ma mère dans notre monde. Je veux, j'exige le fin mot de ce jeu hallucinant.

Sans grand effort, Aldéran écarta les poings serrés de sa chemise, faisant machinalement reculer Valkon sous le feu froid de ses propres prunelles.

- Je contrôle.

- Vraiment ? persifla Valkon en passant les doigts dans ses boucles couleur café crème. Vous avez quasiment accusé ma mère d'avoir causé un infarctus fatal à votre père. Mais là, votre mort risque de le faire passer de vie à trépas en une fraction de seconde !

Aldéran prit la tasse de café qu'une Mécanoïde des cuisines du _Queen Eméraldas_ lui avait servie, alors que Valkon ne touchait pas à la sienne.

- En matière d'infarctus, je suis un pro si je puis dire. Et l'implant dans la poitrine de mon père l'a sauvé. Sur ce coup, j'ai prévenu Clio. Elle lui dira que lorsqu'il y aura une alerte médicale me concernant, il ne devra pas s'en faire. Et, le temps qu'il arrive à l'infirmerie du _Light_, nous aurons tous repris conscience. Ca, c'est…

- … la partie théorique et technique, compléta Valkon, préoccupé. Et, en vrai, ça va marcher comment ?

- Le moins mal possible… Je ne sais pas pour vous, Valkon, mais vu le temps avant qu'on arrive à destination, je vais pieuter !

- Je n'ai pas sommeil…

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

« Eméraldas avait donc raison, le Non-Temps et l'entité de cet univers-Sanctuaire agissent différemment sur les vrais humains et les espèces d'hybrides comme moi… ».

**6.**

En milieu de nuit, l'alerte automatique du cerveau électronique _Queen Eméraldas_ avait réveillé Aldéran.

- La capitaine vous fait dire que nous sommes en orbite de Terra IV. Elle vous attend sur la passerelle, avec les autres passagers. Dépêchez-vous !

- J'arrive… marmonna Aldéran en secouant la tête pour tenter de chasser les brumes du sommeil de sa tête, et reprendre le contrôle de ses sens. Une douche et un café, c'est trop demander ?

- Pour la douche, débrouillez-vous, fit le cerveau électronique. Pour le café et un petit déjeuner, j'ai déjà prévenu les cuisines.

- Merci.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, en bottes noires, pantalons gris sombre et chemise blanche par-dessus, Aldéran arriva sur la passerelle du _Queen Eméraldas_.

- Toujours prêt ? ne put s'empêcher de sourire la belle pirate rousse à la joue balafrée, ses yeux bleus posés sur le ceinturon ceignant les hanches du grand rouquin balafré, supportant cosmogun et gravity saber argent et cerise. Détrompe-moi, Aldéran, mais ne sommes-nous pas en orbite de ton propre Sanctuaire ? Tu sembles inquiet ? Te rendrais-tu compte de la bêtise de ton entreprise ?

- L'Arbre de Vie est plus que jamais avec moi. Nous allons, enfin plutôt moi je vais réussir ! Eméraldas, je veux que tu me donnes ta parole d'honneur…

- Pour quoi ?

- Quoi que je dise, mais surtout quoi que je fasse, ne t'interpose pas !

- Hors de question !

- Je ne pouvais qu'être certain de ta réponse… Au moins, laisse-moi juste une petite marge de manœuvre pour faire ce que j'ai projeté.

- Ne touche plus à ma fille, sinon je t'atomise !

- Je vais faire plus que la secouer… C'est parti !

* * *

Qu'il s'agisse bien de la Terra IV originale, ou d'une projection de cette dernière, Aldéran, Mayu et Valkon s'étaient retrouvés à sa surface.

- Si je vois apparaître ton abomination de sœur, Aldéran Skendromme, je saurai que je rêve ou que je suis bel et bien morte !

- Toujours les envols mélodramatiques, Pr Tuldish… Vous me fatiguez à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas ! gronda en retour Aldéran. L'Arbre de Vie est devant nous tous. Il est mon lien, mon repère intangible, éternel. Lui et moi sommes liés au plus près…

Lumineux, vibrant, le tronc de l'Arbre réagit et son cœur battit à l'unisson avec celui d'Aldéran dont la poitrine était devenue aussi limpide.

- L'Arbre peut lire au plus profond de nous tous, même de moi, sans mon accord… Mais là, je vous ai tous fait venir pour que les souvenirs heureux remontent. Mayu, enfin Pr Oyama Tuldish, pouvez-vous me rejoindre ?

- Hors de question !

- A votre place, je ne résisterais pas à l'Arbre… J'en ai fait l'expérience quand il m'a absorbé et régénéré.

Effectivement attirée bien qu'elle n'ait pas bougé, Mayu se retrouva devant Aldéran qui la repoussa alors, d'une chiquenaude, vers l'une des racines de l'Arbre.

- Pour une fois, les bons souvenirs, aide-moi, Arbre de Vie !

- Maman ! glapit Valkon avant qu'une fantasmagorique créature – mi humaine, mi cheval, ailée – ne s'interpose.

- Merci, Tilkon, fit Aldéran à l'adresse du Centaure ailé.

- Aldéran, je ne vous aime plus, je vous hais !

- Des mots, des mots…

Des espèces de lianes avaient entouré le corps inconscient de Mayu, la pointe de l'une des branches était rentrée dans sa tempe gauche.

Aldéran était ensuite monté sur la même racine, s'était allongé et avait laissé les lianes le ceindre, l'immobiliser, et un autre bourgeon pointu pénétrer son lobe occipital du côté gauche.

- Tu vas y arriver, mon ami ? chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de l'Arbre de Vie de son Sanctuaire.

- C'est compliqué. Dans vos familles, vous êtes sacrément barrés et vous avez des esprits tordus au possible ! Je n'imaginais pas cela, avant… Je vais le faire, comme tu me l'as prié, Aldéran, mais j'ignore si ça va marcher…

- C'est l'ultime option qu'il me reste, pour nous tous, gémit Aldéran. Je mets ma vie en jeu, c'est mon seul trésor, pour sauver l'existence de ceux qui me sont les plus chers. Je n'ai rien de plus.

- En ce cas, je ne vais pas te ménager.

L'énergie de l'Arbre se dégagea à son paroxysme, Aldéran sombrant dans l'inconscience sous la trop violente déferlante de puissance.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui… marmonna Valkon.

- Regardez, fit simplement Tilkon en désignant un écran holographique qui s'était soudain projeté.

Et sur cet écran, Valkon vit une toute petite fille aux cheveux bleus, assise, attendant, et soudain la venue à contre jour d'un pirate tout de noir vêtu, un ocarina sculpté à la main.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Le tronc de l'Arbre de Vie s'étant transformé en véritable écran géant, Valkon et Eméraldas y avait vu défiler les souvenirs de Mayu.

Et les deux constantes qui revenaient systématiquement, c'étaient ses sourires quand elle était en présence de son parrain et le bonheur qui emplissait alors ses immenses yeux marron.

- Cela ne compensera pas tous les tourments que ma mère évoquait, mais les uniques moments de bonheur avaient toujours lieu en présence de son parrain. Comment a-t-elle pu occulter ces sorties à la plage ou ces séjours de camping sous la tente ? !

- Comme je l'évoquais, son fiancé lui a bien lavé le cerveau, grommela Aldéran.

- Il a été affolé par ce qu'Albator et moi représentions, confirma Eméraldas. Priem a voulu la protéger, mais il s'y est effectivement pris de la pire des façons. Ca a marché, durant plus de quarante ans, mais tout revient toujours à la surface… Cet orphelinat, cette Terre, c'étaient un enfer, mais Mayu avait un soleil qui n'a cessé de veiller sur elle. C'est parce que ça fonctionnait, en apparences, que Toshiro n'a jamais songé à relever Albator de sa promesse. Toshiro devait aussi penser qu'à l'âge adulte, notre fille prendrait son envol, dans tous les sens du terme et qu'Albator l'y aiderait, sauf qu'il s'est fait virer à ce moment !

- Il n'a rien vu venir, grinça Aldéran en soufflant doucement sur son bol de potage. Faut dire qu'il était lui-même en train de partir en vrille et qu'il n'était absolument pas fréquentable à cette époque ! Priem Tuldish a peut-être fait exactement ce qu'il fallait, mais il s'y est pris de façon très maladroite bien que radicale.

- Nous formions une famille unie, nous avons toujours été heureux, même si dans les premiers temps la vie était un peu dure pour qu'ils nouent les deux bouts, ajouta Valkon. Mon père avait effectivement atteint tous ses objectifs. Et, ne vous en déplaise, Aldéran, nous étions très heureux de ne pas connaître le vôtre !

- Ca ne m'étonne guère ! Moi aussi j'étais bien content de ne rien savoir de son passé, et ce même si je devais quelque part le lui reprocher… Et maintenant, il y a moyen de rabibocher le passé ? Est-ce que ça a fonctionné de faire remonter ses souvenirs ?

- Ca, on ne le saura que lorsqu'elle se sera réveillée à son tour, ne put s'empêcher de siffler Valkon. Et il ne faut pas croire naïvement qu'elle va revenir à de bons sentiments rien que parce qu'on lui a rappelé que tout n'avait pas été noir sur Terre !

- Je ne suis pas naïf à ce point ! protesta Aldéran, vexé. Ce sera sans nul doute un long travail, si elle veut l'entreprendre, mais un début mettra du baume au cœur de mon père, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de fusionner avec l'Arbre de mon Sanctuaire, il lui faudra là aussi plus de temps pour s'en remettre, mais elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, Valkon.

- Une planète rien que pour vous et vos tours de passe-passe, vous ne vous refusez rien, Aldéran !

- On peut le voir ainsi, sourit le grand rouquin balafré.

* * *

Albator n'avait fait aucun commentaire à ce que son fils lui avait rapporté de son escapade au Royaume des Ombres, ne donnant pas davantage l'impression qu'il avait écouté un seul mot.

- D'ordinaire, tu m'aurais quand même mis la tête au carré que pour avoir eu une idée aussi dingue et pour l'avoir mise à exécution ! Tu peux te réjouir, vieux pirate, ton caractère de cochon me manque… Et si Clio rechigne à te secouer pour t'obliger à réagir, je ne vais plus tarder à me gêner !

Au regard noir que lui jeta son père, Aldéran eut la confirmation qu'il n'était pas si indifférent que cela à ce qui l'entourait.

- Sale tête de mule, c'est tellement trop le pied que d'observer tout son petit monde sans s'en mêler. Mais ça ne va pas durer, tu aimes bien trop la ramener. Et de toute façon, je n'ai plus le temps de m'attarder. Ma Division Sectorielle est au cœur d'un véritable champ de mine, au propre comme au figuré et j'ai à reprendre la barre de mes propres affaires ! A toi de te bouger le cul pour repartir avec _L'Ombre Noire_.

Quittant l'appartement, Aldéran était revenu dans les jardins de son _Lightshadow_, rapidement rejoint par Sylvarande et Ryhas.

- Vous me suivez à la trace, ou quoi ? s'amusa-t-il.

- Rien n'échappe au clone mémoriel, sourit de fait l'Illumidas. Alors, Mayu Oyama Tuldish va enterrer la hache de guerre ?

- Elle n'est pas née de la dernière pluie, ricana Aldéran et ce n'est pas pour quelques souvenirs qu'elle va reconnaître s'être en partie fourvoyée dans ses jugements depuis plus de quarante ans ! Là, je dirais plutôt qu'elle râle sec ! Elle doit tout se repasser en mémoire, dans l'ordre si possible, et refaire entièrement le point. Il en va de même pour Toshiro. Ses circuits doivent accepter sa part de responsabilité dans la haine que sa fille a vouée à mon père.

- Tu es sûr que ça va repartir dans la bonne direction ? insista son aînée.

- Je l'espère. Je ne peux faire plus, de toute façon… Et il n'y a qu'en mettant les bouts que je vais obliger notre père à agir. Trop facile et trop agréable que de s'isoler dans son petit monde pour ne plus être meurtri – je ne le sais que trop, je suis passé par là, des semaines durant, lui n'a pas tout ce temps. Vous repartez vous aussi ?

- Uniquement quand nous saurons qu'il a repris du poil de la bête. Le clone mémoriel de _L'Ombre_ n'est pas vraiment Toshiro, nous n'arrivons pas à lui faire entièrement confiance. Ce clone est tout neuf, il n'a pas l'expérience du tien.

- Je t'assure qu'ils sont identiques, Ryhas. Et je suis sûr que tout ira bien, sourit Aldéran avant de faire s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Je dois vous laisser.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Un message de Olker. Il demande à ce que je le rejoigne sur le _Benkel_.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée ! Il m'a déjà fait le coup, j'espère que ses boîtes de conserve n'ont pas à nouveau disjoncté ? Je sens que je vais demander à Tosh de me faire un check-up complet de mes propres Mécanoïdes. Je vous conseille de faire de même ! Je reviens vite.

Presque sans surprise, et avec un air de déjà-vu, Aldéran était revenu dans la salle des turbines 117 du _Benkel_ où cette fois Tersic Olker lui avait directement fixé rendez-vous.

- M. Olker ? lança-t-il alors que les lieux étaient déserts, les lumières en mode veille maximal.

Il vit venir de face un fin flux d'énergie tourbillonnant, vaguement familier, puis il n'y eut plus rien.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

- Oui, c'est vrai que je ne vous l'avais pas appris, Aldéran mais ce pistolet neutralisant fonctionne aussi sur les êtres de chair.

- J'ai constaté, marmonna ce dernier, les muscles douloureux. A quoi vous jouez, M. Olker ?

- J'ai à parler à votre père.

- Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, il s'est un peu déconnecté de la réalité, grogna encore Aldéran, assis dos au mur. Et avec vos manières d'entamer le dialogue, il n'est pas près de répondre !

- Voilà pourquoi il me fallait lui forcer la main. Et pour vous, il viendra.

- Mais bien sûr, il va même courir, ironisa Aldéran qui savait pertinemment que le responsable de la sécurité du _Benkel_ avait raison ! En revanche, une fois qu'il aura remis les pieds sur terre, vous ne devriez pas vous réjouir de vous trouver face à lui.

- Je sais exactement comment faire, assura Tersic qui semblait avoir réglé son arme colorée et à l'apparence de jouet avant de tirer à nouveau sur Aldéran.

Le responsable de la sécurité du _Benkel_ replaça le pistolet à particules dans son coffret de rangement.

« Désolé, Colonel Skendromme, je n'ai absolument rien contre vous, mais je devais autant me servir de vous comme otage, tout comme je devais être certain que vous ne pourriez pas vous interposer dans mon propre règlement de comptes du passé ! ».

* * *

- Maintenant, tu vas cesser de rêver et te manier le train, hurla une Clio qui semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle d'elle-même, ce qui n'était sans doute jamais arrivé car même ses pires hires avaient toujours été froides.

- Quoi, pourquoi me déranger ? soupira son pirate d'ami. Pour une fois que je suis bien…

- Aldéran a des ennuis.

- Il a toujours des ennuis. Où est-il ?

- C'est la première donnée du problème : le bracelet de localisation a été désactivé peu après qu'il soit arrivé sur le _Benkel_.

- Le _Benkel _? En ce cas, c'est du ressort de Olker, remarqua Albator, de façon toujours distraite et détachée.

- Il est introuvable.

- Sur un vaisseau hermétiquement clos ? Laisse-moi rire ! Une autre intervention, comme celle de l'autre jour qu'Aldie m'a rapportée.

- Tu n'as rien manqué de tout ce qu'on t'a raconté. J'aurais dû le comprendre quand tu m'interdisais sauvagement l'accès à ton esprit ! Mais te tenir ainsi en retrait ne te ressemble absolument pas, remarqua la Jurassienne. Mayu t'avait donc fait encore plus de mal qu'on ne le croyait ?

- Sa haine me convenait. A l'époque, j'étais devenu une véritable raclure, semblable à ceux que j'avais combattu au nom des idéaux que j'avais encore, Priem Tuldish m'avait d'instinct et d'amour pour elle parfaitement profilé ! De la voir revenir dans ma vie, ça m'a rappelé le poids de ce serment, tout ce que j'avais dû m'infliger pour le respecter alors que tout me poussait à l'emmener avec moi – il aurait peut-être juste fallu que j'en parle à Toshiro ! ? Mayu, sa vindicte, un échec de plus à mon actif, une enfant que j'avais voulu aimer et protéger mais que j'avais au contraire braquée contre moi…

- Les états d'âme attendront ! jeta Sylvarande en passant entre les portes ouvertes du salon. Aldéran a certainement plus que des ennuis – enfin, si on considère qu'il est juste l'appât pour toi – aussi bouge-toi !

- Toi aussi, tu t'y mets… Comment sais-tu que c'est pour moi ?

- Un message, fit sa fille en lui lançant une mini tablette où se trouvaient les coordonnées de la salle des turbines 117 et où quelques mots étaient inscrits « je vous attends, capitaine Albator ».

- Et plus que clair, ajouta Ryhas qui, comme à son habitude, était sur les talons de sa compagne. Pour être certain qu'on ne le sous-estime pas, il y avait ceci avec la tablette retrouvée dans la cabine d'Aldéran sur le _Benkel_. Son cosmogun.

- Mon cosmogun, rectifia machinalement le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

Il se redressa lentement, comme sortant non sans difficultés d'un long rêve, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

- Et tout comme Eméraldas, Warius, Maetel ou moi, nous ne nous laisserions pas prendre de notre vivant… Qui qu'il soit, il s'en est pris à Aldie pour me faire venir – plan simpliste mais auquel je ne peux pas résister. Qu'il séquestre Aldie ou qu'il l'ait fait totalement disparaître, je dois y aller…

- Vous ne serez pas seul, fit Ryhas.

- C'est mon fils et mon rendez-vous !

- Je suis de l'avis de Ryhas, insista Sylvarande, se tournant avec lui vers Clio. Dites-lui qu'il doit être prudent !

A un léger claquement, ils se retournèrent, constatant sans surprise qu'Albator avait bouclé le ceinturon de ses armes et quittait l'appartement.

- Il n'est pas entièrement sorti du brouillard, murmura la Jurassienne, sombre. Il est loin d'être en possession de tous ses esprits, et on va se servir d'Aldéran comme d'un bouclier. Suivez-le de près !

- C'était bien notre intention.

- Sylvarande…

- Oui, Clio ?

- N'oublie pas la vie que tu portes, sois prudente.

- C'est moi qui veille sur elle désormais, sourit Ryhas. Clio, est-ce qu'Aldéran, tu le… ?

- Je perçois son écho. Il est en vie, mais pas en bon état – je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a fait, mais les signes de vie qui me parviennent sont faibles - il ne pourra certainement pas aider son père, à vous de le faire.

Sylvarande et Ryhas inclinèrent positivement la tête et sortirent à leur tour du salon.

**8.**

- Thorm Gloch, je suis le capitaine du _Benkel_. Bienvenue à bord, capitaine Albator.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quel vaisseau je suis encore le capitaine… Tosh vous a envoyé copie du message qui m'a été transmis ?

- Et votre Toshiro m'a appris pour ce cosmogun que je vous avais fait suivre sans savoir ce qu'il représentait.

- De quoi il se mêle, celui-là ? ! Ce n'est pas sa fille qui est concernée !

- Mais tu vas droit dans un traquenard, intervint la voix de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. J'ai à te suivre et à te protéger dans la mesure de mes moyens.

- Ce n'est pas un peu tard de te soucier de ma sécurité physique, après avoir contribué à me briser le cœur ? siffla en retour Albator. Je ne t'ai pas sonné !

- On parlera plus tard, si tu veux…

- Sans façon ! Et ne t'avise pas d'intervenir car s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Aldie à cause de toi, je te désactive, à jamais !

Albator se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers Thorm Gloch.

- Votre responsable de la sécurité, M. Olker ?

- Impossible de le localiser, vivant ou mort. J'ai repris le contrôle de ses équipes et elles se tiendront prêtes à vous assister face à celui qui vous a convié à ce mystérieux tête-à-tête.

- Je me débrouillerai. Et que rien ne soit tenté tant que je ne saurai pas si mon fils est sain et sauf.

- C'est mon bord, mon organisation, mes ordres ! rétorqua sèchement le capitaine du _Benkel_. Personne ne me dira comment maintenir la sécurité, pour tous les passagers, et vos histoires de pirate, je m'en tamponne… Sauf que maintenant, je suis responsable de vous sur mon vaisseau. Ne vous faites pas flinguer, c'est beaucoup trop d'explications et de paperasses à fournir !

- Mais, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, sur ce dernier, enfin avant-dernier point. La salle des turbines 117 ?

- Prenez cet ascenseur, sous-niveau 4. Vous n'aurez qu'à tourner à gauche et ce sont les portes tout au fond de la coursive. Pas d'autre issue, en entrée ou en sortie. Ca vous ira, capitaine Albator ?

- Parfaitement. Préparez un sac à cadavre, pour celui qui s'en est pris à mon fils !

- Si vous pouviez l'éviter… le sac à cadavre…

- Je ferai à ma manière, comme toujours. J'aurais dû reprendre le contrôle, depuis un moment, mais Aldéran tenait tellement bien la barre, aussi bien que moi, même mieux avec ses instincts aussi fous que géniaux. Je vais le récupérer.

* * *

Entré dans une salle des turbines 117 aussi sombre qu'Aldéran l'avait trouvée, Albator progressa lui aussi prudemment, mais tous les sens en éveil – alors que son fils n'avait eu aucune raison de se méfier.

- Je suis là, M. Olker !

- Vous saviez donc que c'était moi ? ironisa la voix retransmise par les micros exclusifs de la salle.

- Enfantin, vous n'avez d'ailleurs rien fait pour brouiller les pistes ou laisser planer du secret sur votre identité. A présent, cessez de vous cacher ! Vous n'avez pu que neutraliser mon fils ainsi, mais comme vous prétendez vouloir me parler, les yeux dans les yeux s'impose, et ce même si je n'en ai plus qu'un…

- Contournez cette conduite et approchez-vous de la turbine marquée du chiffre 4, fit la voix qui provenait de plusieurs micros, empêchant Albator de localiser son propriétaire.

Ne pouvant qu'obéir, il agit comme on l'attendait de lui… et sitôt la conduite passée, il aperçut le corps inerte d'Aldéran, déposé de façon ostensible au centre de la salle.

Tout en surveillant les alentours, le pirate à la crinière de neige se précipita vers son fils, s'agenouilla pour le secouer par l'épaule.

- Aldie…

- Inutile, il ne se réveillera pas, fit Tersic en apparaissant sous l'un des plafonniers blafard de la salle. J'ai vu ce qu'il pouvait provoquer : des ailes, un étrange signe cabalistique inconnu au front, le retour d'une femme portée disparue depuis plusieurs décennies… Je ne pouvais permettre qu'il se mette entre vous et moi.

- Comme si je l'aurais laissé se sacrifier ! aboya Albator en se redressant, et en retenant un gémissement alors que Tersic venait de tirer, avec son pistolet de service, lui ouvrant le bras droit au niveau du biceps et le sang coulant aussitôt. C'est ça votre façon de négocier ? On dirait la mienne !

- Débouclez ce ceinturon, de votre autre main, lentement, ordonna Tersic qui portait une étrange veste, mi-longue, d'un vert kaki, par-dessus des pantalons blancs et qui rappelait quelque chose à Albator sans qu'il se rappelle sur l'instant.

A évidemment contrecœur, l'ancien capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ obéit, en présente situation d'infériorité, mais ne guettant que la fraction de seconde d'opportunité qui lui permettrait de reprendre l'avantage !

Albator passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je vous vois, votre visage ne m'évoque rien et vous n'avez pas l'âge de mes habituels revanchards… Que me voulez-vous ?

Tersic parut se troubler un moment, mais l'arme bien ferme entre ses mains, braquée droit sur le cœur de son âgé interlocuteur.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi le patron nous a abandonnés, pour vous suivre – alors qu'il vous haïssait – et qu'il n'est revenu que mourant… ? Pourquoi avez-vous provoqué la mort de la seule personne qui nous avait aimés ? Nous idolâtrions le patron, il nous le rendait bien. Et vous nous avez ôté notre unique raison de vivre, d'aimer, d'être heureux, ainsi qu'à son père ce vieil égyptien qui est mort de cette boucherie…

- Je comprends, souffla Albator. Je sais qui vous êtes, M. Tersic Olker, mais vous vous trompez du tout au tout !

- Non, je ne crois pas ! hurla Tersic qui pressa à nouveau la détente de son arme de service et faisant cracher son tir mortel sur Albator.


	8. Chapter 8

**10.**

Deux équipes de sécurité du _Benkel_ ayant fait sauter le panneau de commandes des portes latérales de la salle des turbines 117, Sylvarande et Ryhas avaient pu y pénétrer à leur tour.

Sylvarande s'était mordue les lèvres à sang, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de son compagnon, quand Tersic avait tiré une seconde fois sur son père.

Le silence un peu surprenant qui avait suivi lui avait alors fait relever la tête.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous vous amusez ? siffla le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Vous avez largement passé l'âge de tirer à blanc !

- Aldéran m'avait mis en garde, que je n'aurais qu'une seule chance à tenter face à vous, ce dont d'ailleurs je ne doutais nullement. Dès lors, je n'avais besoin que d'une seule balle chargée… Je savais aussi que mes équipes ne mettraient pas longtemps à investir les lieux. Mais j'exige toujours des réponses à mes questions avant de me rendre !

- Et c'est à moi que l'on dit que je n'ai aucun sens de la négociation…

A petite distance des deux hommes, la Sylvidre et l'Illumidas continuaient de suivre une discussion dont les mots ne leur parvenaient pas.

- Je n'y comprends rien, gronda Sylvarande. Tout indique que l'arme de Olker n'est plus une menace alors qu'est-ce que mon père attend pour mettre fin à ce face-à-face et permettre à l'équipe médicale de s'occuper d'Aldie ? !

- On dirait que les propos sont moins agressifs, remarqua Ryhas. Il ne manque plus que deux chaises et du thé.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? siffla-t-elle. Autant je perçois que mon père est redevenu parfaitement calme, autant Olker n'est qu'agitation et perturbations ! Crois-moi, il est en train de se faire retourner comme une vulgaire chaussette !

- Il écoute ce que ton père lui dit. Je donnerais cher pour savoir de quoi il s'agit !

- C'est fini, murmura Sylvarande.

- Comment cela ? Qu'entends-tu par « fini » ? s'inquiéta son compagnon.

Tersic avait paru vaciller quelques instants avant de lourdement tomber à genoux, le visage bouleversé par une peine infinie et encore de la rage.

Soulagés, Sylvarande et Ryhas se précipitèrent vers le pirate à la crinière de neige, l'éloignant rapidement du responsable de la sécurité.

- Et vous aussi, vous allez vous rendre à l'infirmerie du _Benkel_, fit Ryhas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? chuchota la Reine des Sylvidres.

- Je lui ai raconté comment celui qui avait été mon ennemi juré, n'avait eu de cesse de me tendre des pièges mortels, en était venu à me confier son amie la plus chère avant de se sacrifier pour sauver mon vaisseau et mon équipage d'alors…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Aldéran, gronda l'Illumidas.

- Une décharge paralysante au maximum d'intensité. Ca va lui coller une sacrée migraine ! Vaudra mieux ne pas être dans les parages quand il émergera !

- Il est sauf, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, sourit Sylvarande avant de porter vivement la main à son ventre.

- Tu as mal ? s'alarma Ryhas.

- Je l'ai senti bouger !

- Mais, c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! se récria Albator.

- Cette graine est fusionnelle avec moi, déclara tendrement la Sylvidre. Je l'ai sentie prendre vie dès l'instant où Ryhas l'a fécondée. Et là, cet embryon a beau n'être de la taille d'une crevette, je le sens faire étroitement partie de moi !

- Et toi aussi, tu vas te faire examiner !

- Oui, papa, fit-elle d'une voix sage, ce qui tira un sourire au pirate.

* * *

Le Doc Mécanoïde du _Lightshadow_ posa les mains sur ses hanches, émit un long grognement.

- Je viens de te dire que je te gardais en observation pour vingt-quatre heures. Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire en te levant, Aldie, infernal et intenable patient – pas possible, une telle hérédité ! ?

- J'ai des forces à convoquer, pour clore cette histoire. Ensuite, elle évoluera, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, et je serai plus que jamais inutile… Oh purée, ça cogne sous mon crâne !

- Oui, cette décharge paralysante a bien malmené tes neurones déjà barrés en temps normal. Tu devrais te reposer et vider le flacon de quiprine. Ensuite, tout redeviendra paisible, enfin un très petit temps.

- J'ai plus que ma part de boulot devant moi… Je vais même devoir même mettre les bouchées doubles sitôt de retour ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Gan, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'aller me prendre d'autres plaies et bosses, pas dans un futur immédiat en tout cas. Mais j'ai à être habillé décemment pour accueillir une dame aussi rousse que moi – d'ailleurs, mon père a de la chance d'avoir été aussi fidèle à ce serment tacite d'amitié sinon je me poserais de sérieuses questions quant à celle qui m'a engendré au final ! Gan, je voudrais aussi que tu appelles mon père : dis-lui d'aller sur l'_Arcadia_, dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eméraldas y sera. Je pense que Toshiro et elle auront quelques mots à lui dire, de bons mots.

- Ca n'effacera pas ce qui s'est passé entre ces trois amis…

- Je sais. Mais bien que Mayu Oyama Tuldish garde un silence radio absolu, eux aussi doivent entamer leur long voyage de réconciliation. Ils s'aideront, tout en aidant Mayu. Et moi je pourrai me concentrer entièrement sur mon boulot. Il n'est que temps que je revienne à mes obligations premières. Et…

- Les tiens te manquent, glissa le Doc Mécanoïde.

- Oh que oui ! avoua Aldéran. Le temps passe, les gamins deviennent grands, je devrais m'en détacher et reprendre mon indépendance, mais je suis plus que jamais scotché à eux !

- Et ta famille est merveilleuse au possible, sourit Gan. Quels seront ensuite tes ordres ?

- Nous rentrons chez nous !

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.

* * *

Cela avait été pour la première fois de sa vie que c'était avec réticence qu'Albator avait remis les pieds sur l'_Arcadia_.

Les portes de la salle abritant le Grand Ordinateur s'ouvrant, il vit l'incandescente rousseur de sa vieille amie.

- Aldie t'a ramenée, à nouveau.

- J'avoue le lui avoir demandé. Et comme tu le constates, il a accepté. J'avais à dire à Toshiro ce que les enregistrements de nos entretiens à bord du _Queen_, durant son retour au Royaume des Ombres, ne pouvaient pas exprimer.

- Et puis, contrairement à elle, je n'ai pas vu en direct les souvenirs de Mayu… Ce fut très déstabilisant, je te prie de le croire !

- Pour moi, ce fut juste le quotidien, les visites d'une enfant que je chérissais comme la mienne.

- Et tu l'as rendue heureuse, tant et tant de fois. Ce fut du bonheur qui l'aidait à supporter les épreuves. Elle était trop petite pour le réaliser, et moi-même je ne l'ai jamais compris, fit Toshiro. Nous avons, tous, à reconsidérer ce passé, pour te rendre ta place et ton vrai rôle, et nous flageller pour nos attitudes impardonnables de ces dernières semaines, nos trahisons, notre rejet…

- « impardonnables », c'est bien le mot, soupira Albator. Vous m'avez fait un mal infini. Et bien que je n'aie fait qu'être fidèle à mes promesses, j'ai commis moi aussi des erreurs, mais ça ne justifiait nullement les griefs, à vous tous !

- Moi, je suis plus que jamais de passage, mais passe l'éponge pour Toshiro, pria Eméraldas. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, mais prochainement. Je t'en prie, Albator !

- On verra… marmonna le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Je peux aussi m'exprimer ? fit Mayu en entrant dans la salle. Voilà des jours que je réfléchis, que je rumine… Il n'est que temps que je m'exprime dans cette histoire, avant de reprendre cette expédition !

- Comme si j'avais encore mon mot à dire sur ce vaisseau grogna Albator.


	9. Chapter 9

**11.**

Maetel reposa sa tasse de thé, ayant accueilli ses deux amis balafrés à bord du 999.

- Je constate que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, remarqua-t-elle paisiblement.

Ce qui eut pour effet que le capitaine de _L'Ombre Noire_ s'étrangla dans la sienne.

- Tu prends de singuliers raccourcis, aboya-t-il. Il n'y a absolument rien de clarifié ! Mayu a juste dit qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de quoi que ce soit et son expédition est loin de l'Union Galactique à présent. Quant à Toshiro, ses clones mémoriels le localisent à nous suivre à petite distance, mais sous bouclier d'invisibilité. Bref, plus personne n'a l'intention de se parler. Si c'est pour toi une situation revenue à la normale, tu aurais singulièrement changé à ton tour !

- Inutile de grogner sur Maetel, intervint Aldéran. Elle a juste voulu dire que, au moins, vous ne vous engueuliez plus et que Eméraldas et Toshiro ont singulièrement fait descendre Mayu de son piédestal pour l'obliger à se remettre en question ! Au moins, si vous ne vous parlez plus, vous ne pouvez plus avoir de divergences d'opinions !

- Et toi, tu as mangé combien de tartes au citron au petit déjeuner ? siffla encore Albator.

- Moins que toi, si j'en juge ton humeur, grinça Aldéran.

- Tout n'allait pas s'aplanir en quelques discussions, en quelques jours, reprit Maetel après un long moment de pénible silence. Vous avez à laisser les rancoeurs s'estomper…

- Facile à dire, tu as l'éternité pour toi ! gronda à nouveau le pirate à la chevelure de neige, tout comme Eméraldas et Toshiro.

- Quoi, tu as l'intention de les bouder pour le temps qu'il te reste ? s'étonna sincèrement la lumineuse blonde toute de noire vêtue, Mi-Kun revenue sur ses genoux.

- Le temps que je voudrai !

- Est-ce que tu sais que tu es une vraie tête de bois ? tenta-t-elle de sourire. Avec trois bourriques dans votre genre, c'est sûr qu'on peut longtemps tourner en rond !

Albator serra les poings, le regard fulminant, ce qui bien évidemment ne démonta pas un instant son interlocutrice au calme effectivement souvent bien irritant !

- Ne t'avise pas d'avancer dans la foulée que j'ai tort de leur faire des reproches à tous, rugit Albator. Ils ont trahi cette amitié que nous avions de plus chère entre nous. Ils m'ont reproché d'avoir été fidèle à ma parole, ce pour quoi justement ils m'avaient choisi pour tenir ce rôle auprès de leur fille ! Et après m'avoir vilipendé pour avoir rencontré leurs souhaits, ils voudraient – enfin, uniquement Toshiro – que tout redevienne comme avant, que je leur fasse une confiance aveugle et que j'oublie tous les affres par lesquels ils m'ont fait passer ces dernières semaines ? ! C'est hors de question !

- Tu es un sacré rancunier, glissa Aldéran. Dire que c'est à moi que l'on critique un caractère de cochon !

- Je pense avoir mes raisons, jeta son père avant de se refermer comme une huître.

* * *

Le _Lightshadow_ avait presque mis à l'arrêt, entouré par le _Dolvidras_ et le _Devilfish_.

- Quels sont vos projets immédiats ? questionna Aldéran.

- Je pense qu'on va bourlinguer tranquillement, sourit son aînée.

- J'aurai à chercher des contrats pour remplir les caisses, ajouta Ryhas. Je pense que nous ne retournerons vers Terra IV que pour l'accouchement de ma belle.

- Prévenez-moi quand le moment sera venu.

- Tu seras le premier averti. Et si c'est possible, je serais heureuse que tu sois là pour la naissance de ma fille.

- N'oublie pas ce que j'avais dit à Synomarielle et à toi : l'hérédité ne fera pas de ta fille la prochaine Reine des Sylvidres. Il vous faudra la choisir parmi les vôtres, à la majorité.

- Je me souviens parfaitement, assura Sylvarande.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- S'en est vraiment fini de l'amitié entre notre père et Toshiro ? fit-elle d'une voix blanche. C'est inconcevable !

- Disons que c'est une très mauvaise passe, admit Aldéran, sombre. Toshiro a été très loin dans ses reproches et en tournant carrément le dos à son ami de toujours, prenant entièrement la défense de son aigrie de fille. Notre père n'est effectivement pas près de lui pardonner tout ce qu'il lui a fait endurer, physiquement et moralement. Ce sera dur, il ne faut pas s'en cacher. Maintenant, c'est lui qui est en phase rejet absolu de ses amis. Comme disait Maetel, il va falloir attendre, au calme, loin de toute cette agitation.

- Je me suis pourtant laissé dire que ce n'était pas le repos qui t'attendait à RadCity, intervint Ryhas.

- C'est peu de le dire ! Bon voyages à vous deux, prenez soin de vous. A bientôt.

Le frère et la sœur s'étreignirent longuement, puis les deux amis échangèrent une chaleureuse accolade.

Peu après, faisant pousser ses réacteurs au maximum, le _Lightshadow_ se séparait des deux autres vaisseaux, pour rejoindre _L'Ombre Noire_ qui avait pris un peu d'avance sur lui pour le retour à Ragel.

**12.**

En un réflexe habituel, les Skendromme s'étaient rassemblés au Manoir, sitôt tombée la confirmation du retour d'Aldéran et d'Albator.

Mais si les revoir les avait rassurés, le sentiment de mal être qui entourait Albator les avait vite dissuadés de les interroger dans les détails, ce dernier filant d'ailleurs rapidement à son appartement.

- Aldie, tu nous disais pourtant que ça s'était bien terminé… ? tiqua Skyrone.

- C'était beaucoup trop compliqué que pour vous expliquer à distance… La situation a changé, soit, mais si elle s'est un peu apaisée d'un côté, elle s'est considérablement envenimée d'un autre !

- Il me semblait bien avoir compris cela, fit Hoby. Le message de notre père vers le Dock Orbital, dis-moi que j'ai mal compris, Aldie !

- Cela me semble pourtant parfaitement clair, marmonna le grand rouquin balafré. Il a demandé à ce qu'_Arcadia_ soit remis en cale sèche…

Karémyne soupira, s'agitant dans son fauteuil, en martelant l'accoudoir de ses longs ongles vernis.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir songer, même fugitivement, que c'était pour demeurer auprès de moi, mais comme il a ordonné une révision accélérée de _L'Ombre Noire_, il n'a donc pas l'intention de trop s'attarder.

Un moment, ils demeurèrent tous silencieux, n'osant presque se regarder.

Aldéran se leva.

- Je vais défaire mes bagages, profiter un peu d'Ayvanère et des enfants avant de repartir pour RadCity. Je vous ferai un rapport complet au dîner.

Alguénor et Alyénor en Camp Nature, Albior avait longuement câliné son père, profitant de l'avoir pour lui seul.

- Tu m'as manqué, mon papa.

- Toi aussi, mon grand. Ca manquait singulièrement d'enfant durant ce voyage.

- Tu t'es fais mal à la main ?

- Ta maman m'a dit que tu avais envie de courgettes farcies. J'en ai donc préparé un grand plat, un peu trop vite.

Albior eut un petit rire, passant sa main par-dessus les doigts blessés de son père.

- Notre accord ? rappela ce dernier.

- Mais c'est juste une égratignure !

- Raison de plus pour la laisser guérir de façon naturelle ! Tu n'as pas à user de tes dons, mon cœur.

- C'est mon talent, j'en fais ce que je veux, marmonna Albior en se blottissant contre son père qui n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de le réprimander sitôt rentré chez lui.

* * *

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Karémyne avait quand même tenu à obtenir quelques explications plus détaillées des, surprenantes, décisions de son mari.

- Pour combien de temps, l'_Arcadia _?

- Le temps nécessaire.

- Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à jouer avec les tiennes, grommela-t-elle. D'ailleurs, comment peux-tu introduire une telle demande alors qu'il n'est pas localisé ?

Albator eut un ricanement.

- Les radars du _Light_ et de _L'Ombre_ l'ont parfaitement identifié. Toshiro a fini par laisser tomber l'expédition de Mayu pour poursuivre son bout de chemin avec moi. Sauf qu'il était parti à la base de son plein gré, sans rien demander ou simplement avertir de sa décision… Grâce à Aldéran et à ses idées insensées, Toshiro a dû revoir sa vision de Mayu de façon plus objective, elle n'est pas entièrement victime et je ne suis pas le seul fautif.

- Oui, il veut se rabibocher, tenta de sourire Karémyne. C'est bon signe. Votre amitié a été écornée, mais elle est toujours là ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner le vaisseau de ta vie et ton meilleur ami pour une série de douloureux malentendus !

- C'est moins une question d'amitié que de confiance, protesta Albator, avec véhémence. Toshiro contrôle trop l'_Arcadia_, il peut absolument tout. Et je refuse de repartir dans la mer d'étoiles en redoutant de nouvelles sautes caractérielles et seuls les dieux savent ce dont il pourrait être capable pour se débarrasser de moi, ou de Clio !

- Là, tu y vas vraiment fort, remarqua Karémyne, choquée. Toshiro revenu à de meilleurs sentiments, il ne va plus…

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus soupira alors le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Qu'il pense qu'Aldie a manipulé les souvenirs de Mayu et il serait bien capable de filer malgré tout la rejoindre à nouveau !

Il ne put retenir une grimace.

- S'il ne s'était encore s'agit que de moi, de mon cœur malmené presque jusqu'à la rupture, je pourrais réfléchir à tout cela avec plus de sang-froid. Mais là, Toshiro a obligé Aldéran à recourir aux pouvoirs de son Sanctuaire, et ça aurait pu très mal se terminer !

Les prunelles bleu marine de Karémyne s'assombrirent.

- Si tu étais plus objectif, tu serais le premier à avancer qu'Aldéran n'a fait que ce qu'il avait en tête, et personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher, décréta cette dernière. Et pour ce qui lui est arrivé à cause de cet Olker, Toshiro n'y est nullement mêlé.

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, sachant à la mine de son époux que, pour l'immédiat, rien ne le ferait revenir sur sa décision.

- Hoby est le président de _Skendromme Industry_ mais pour les affaires strictement familiales, les services techniques ont besoin de mon aval personnel. Alors, je veux que tu me le redises encore une fois, si tu l'exiges vraiment ?

- Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de changer d'avis et je t'ai exposé ce que je désirais !

- Non, Albator, tu ne veux tout de même pas…

- Si : désactive l'Ame de l'_Arcadia _et définis le clone mémoriel de _L'Ombre _comme l'Ordinateur de référence ! Et enfin, fais en sorte que celui de l'_Arcadia_ ne puisse avoir accès à ses mises à jour afin de l'influencer, ou d'agir sur le clone du _Lightshadow_.

- Je transmettrai les ordres, céda-t-elle, désespérée par l'impensable situation.


	10. Chapter 10

**13.**

Comme si de rien n'était, après tous ses jours d'absence durant laquelle il n'avait pas donné la moindre nouvelle, Aldéran s'était repointé à l'AL-99-DS1 de grand matin.

- Au moins, pour une fois, nous n'aurons pas apporté un café et une pâtisserie supplémentaire pour rien, sourit Talvérya.

Elle se pencha vers son Colonel tout en lui glissant son gobelet de café.

- Vous avez vu ma Reine ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle resplendit, comme toute future mère ! Et toi, quand vas-tu nous donner une graine ?

La Sylvidre sourit.

- Mais, Aldéran, j'ai tout un buisson de bourgeons qui ont déjà essaimés sur Terra IV. Votre Sanctuaire est une bénédiction natale pour notre Colonie. Il n'y avait que notre souveraine qui jusque là n'avait pas été touchée par la grâce.

- Près de trois semaines de villégiatures, Aldie, et tu reviens avec des cernes pas possibles. Ton voyage aurait-il été, pour changer, un peu agité ? glissa Soreyn.

- Ou bien est-ce que Mme Skendromme aurait esquinté ce fragile petit être roux ? ironisa Jarvyl.

Même après bien des années de mariage, une légère rougeur marqua les joues d'Aldéran qui préféra enfourner une grosse bouchée de pâte feuilletée fourrée de crème et de grains de sucre.

- Raconte ! ordonna alors Soreyn. Ta colorée Ayvanère t'a fait le grand jeu, toute la panoplie des positions érotiques ?

- Oui, ce furent assez des galipettes à la carte, avoua alors Aldéran, à présent plutôt ravi de la nuit passée. Mais, elle aussi a pu choisir sur le menu ! Nous nous sommes bien éreintés l'un l'autre, mais ce ne fut au final qu'ouragans charnels ! Dommage que les nuits soient si courtes, Ayvi et moi avions encore plein d'idées !

Ceux de l'Unité Anaconda et le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan éclatèrent de rire.

- Hé oui, Colonel, même à toi qui te fiches des fins de mois, il faut travailler, de temps en temps, gloussa encore Soreyn.

- Mais, si j'en crois tous les comptes-rendus, rapports et autres évaluations, Jarvyl et toi avez parfaitement géré la situation… Tout est en place.

Une sorte de douche froide sembla soudain tomber et figer le petit groupe d'amis, leurs regards convergents vers le grand rouquin balafré qui finissait sa pâtisserie et faisait passer la dernière bouchée avec une grande gorgée de café.

- Aldie, tu ne vas quand même pas prendre ta retraite ? souffla alors Soreyn.

Aldéran sursauta.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que je réalise à présent avoir l'entier luxe de pouvoir être inutile et de régler la myriade de soucis familiaux qui me tombent dessus, sans que le Bureau n'en pâtisse car les meilleurs reprennent mes rênes.

- Ce qui veut dire que les tiens sont en plein désarroi, tourmente ? fit tristement Jarvyl.

- C'est peu de le dire… Mon père va repartir avec une version la plus expurgée autant que possible de virus et autres intentions familio-belliqueuses de Toshiro. Mon aînée est enceinte du plus inattendu des géniteurs et durant leur voyage nombreux sont leurs ennemis communs ou tout simplement les aléas de vol. Et surtout l'amitié sacrée de ceux qui me sont les plus chers semble réduite à néant, impossible à rabibocher…

Aldéran prit une bonne inspiration en finissant son gobelet de café qu'il posa sur la table de travail la plus proche.

- Mais, en ce moment précis, j'ai à reprendre lesdites rênes et nous avons affaire à une situation multi-explosives !

Il se leva.

- Soreyn, tu peux demander à Kycham Kendeler de venir me voir ?

- Bien sûr.

* * *

Ayant accompagné son ami dans l'ascenseur, Soreyn risqua une question un peu délicate.

- Kycham Kendeler. Nous savons tous ce que son oncle t'a fait. Tu as vraiment confiance en lui ?

- Il est trop coincé, mon croque-mort préféré, que pour avoir seulement l'idée de vouloir me tuer ! Et puis, qu'en tirerait-il comme profit ? La Division Sectorielle, les multiples ennuis récents, c'est juste pour ma pomme, et si je foire les prochains événements – visite de la Présidente de l'Union, Jeux GalactOlympiques – il n'y aura que ma tête sur le billot et Kendeler n'aura rien à y gagner.

- Tu lui fais confiance ? insista Soreyn.

- Totalement !

- En ce cas, cela me suffit, sourit encore Soreyn. Mais, crois bien que cela ne nous empêchera pas de veiller sur toi, Colonel porte-poisse !

- Merci.

Mais la mine d'Aldéran s'allongea considérablement à la vue des dossiers qui empilés sur la table de travail lui cachaient presque ses ordinateurs, et aussi l'accès à son fauteuil !

« Prenez des vacances, ils disaient… Il n'y a que des supérieurs hiérarchiques retraités pour dire ça, sinon, ils sauraient ce qu'on trouve au retour ! ».

L'instant d'ironie passé, Aldéran entreprit de ranger les dossiers selon leur degré d'importance et d'urgence.

**14.**

Leurs épouses en virée shopping, les enfants en sortie au parc avec les gardiennes, Aldéran et Skyrone avait déjeuné sur la terrasse d'une gargote du Port de RadCity, se goinfrant de crustacés et de fruits de mer.

Skyrone eut un coup d'œil pour l'environnement technique, forcément portuaire, sans aucune poésie ni décontraction des sens visuels.

- Et c'est ici que nos parents ont eu parmi leurs meilleurs souvenirs ?

- Oui. Avant d'épouser Karémyne, notre père était fauché comme les blés. Il a encore tellement bourlingué avant de tenter de revenir vivre auprès d'elle, normalement. Et c'est ici qu'il l'invitait – même si c'était elle qui, le plus souvent payait la note. Papa et moi sommes venus déjeuner, nous aussi, une fois, et il m'a confié ces tendres moments gravés à jamais.

- Il ne m'en a jamais rien dit…

- Je suis désolé, Sky… Papa ne peut que t'aimer à la folie, vu que tout comme Eryna, tu es bien l'enfant issu de lui de toi et de Karémyne… Mais nous avons d'autres choses, entre lui et moi…

- Il y a longtemps que je l'ai compris… Ca me chagrine et ça me réjouit car en dépit de toutes tes frasques d'ados, tu es bien celui dont notre père ne peut qu'être le plus fier !

- Il explosait de fierté à tes prouesses scientifiques, tant et tant d'années. Moi, je n'ai fait que le décevoir. Mais, je suis peiné aussi que de l'avoir trouvé au niveau des guerriers ai fait qu'il ait reporté, un peu, de son affection sur moi… Tu es l'aîné, Sky, mais notre père a fait de moi le chef de famille… C'est tellement contre nature !

- Mais c'est normal. Je n'en veux grief ni à notre père et encore moins à toi !

- Comment peux-tu être si paisible ? s'étonna Aldéran presque l'appétit coupé devant une langouste de taille respectable.

- Tu es un soldat, Aldie, tu es un guerrier, et tu défends notre famille à bout de bras et du canon de ton cosmogun. Moi, je suis le maître des éprouvettes !

- Et ça peut servir, rappela Aldéran. Plus d'une fois, tu m'as sauvé. Sky, nous sommes simplement complémentaires, partenaires, frères !

- Frères, pour toujours, et je t'aime à l'infini !

Skyrone tiqua, devant l'air perdu, et pas trop flatté de son cadet à la chevelure incandescente.

- Aldie ?

- Je le répète, Sky : nous sommes identiques. Tu t'es battu pour moi, tu as tué, tu t'es même mesuré à un tueur à gages ! Nous avons des manières différentes, mais nous sommes proches comme des jumeaux, presque !

- Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? ironisa alors Kwendel.

- Non ! rugit Aldéran.

- Oh que si, je vais être utile dans un futur très proche. Héberge-moi, Aldie, et ne t'en fais pas : tu n'auras ni à me nourrir ni à me blanchir !

- Encore heureux ! Et hors de question que tu mettes les pieds à l'appart, pas envie de traumatiser Albior en lui amenant un oncle, ancien jumeau, et mort de surcroît !

Kwendel ricana.

- C'est vrai que tu ne fais jamais dans la demi-mesure, Aldie…

- Ah, parce que, en plus, c'est de ma faute ? C'est un comble !

Et à son grand désagrément, Skyrone et Kwendel partirent dans un inextinguible fou rire.

Au soir, ayant par ailleurs complètement oublié la nouvelle irruption de Kwendel dans sa vie, Aldéran s'était consacré à sa petite famille, au complet, Alguénor revenu du pensionnat et Alyénor du Camp Nature prolongé de sa classe en pleines montagnes.

Avec Ayvanère, il leur avait préparé un potage de légumes moulinés crémeux, des brochettes marinées et enrobées de pétales de céréales concassés accompagnées trois sortes de salades afin de répondre aux goûts de chacun, et un gâteau au chocolat recouvert de crème fouettée en guise de dessert.

Les trois garçons s'étaient régalés, avaient sauvagement disputé des rations supplémentaires à leurs parents et tous s'étaient retrouvés, l'estomac plein à craquer, dans le grand canapé, à regarder des dessins animés.

Albior s'était endormi le premier et c'était Alguénor qui avait été le porter à sa chambre et l'avait mis au lit avant de revenir pour un bout de soirée encore avec ses parents et Alyénor qui avait ouvert un grand pot de crème glace où tout le monde piochait avec un sursaut de gourmandise.

Du fait de la Division Sectorielle, le Colonel de l'aAL-99-DS1 avait mis deux jours à se remettre à jour et ensuite, il s'était à nouveau senti comme un poisson dans l'eau, tout sous son contrôle et son petit monde tournant rondement.

Au matin, il avait expédié les affaires courantes et s'était enfin senti à l'aise, et un léger sourire avait flotté sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'accordait un instant de véritable rêverie, paupières mi-closes, bien calé dans son moelleux fauteuil noir.

Quelques coups frappés au montant de métal de la porte de son bureau le ramenèrent à la réalité, Lozère, une de ses deux secrétaires se tenait sur le seuil.

- Désolée de te déranger, Colonel, mais j'ai relayé une alerte sur ton ordinateur et les Unités attendent que tu fasses suivre les ordres.

- Oui, je vois… marmonna Aldéran en faisant défiler les informations sur son écran, avant de se précipiter hors du bureau, prenant au passage son arme et son manteau d'un bleu électrique.

- Kycham, Soreyn, Jarvyl, avec moi. Nous allons aux entrepôts d'essence, tout a sauté et nous avons à rejoindre les équipes qui tentent de maîtriser l'incendie monstre.

- Mais, ce n'est pas une Intervention, objecta Jarvyl.

- Oui, à quoi pourrions-nous être utiles ? s'étonna Kycham.

- Nous devons être affranchis du nouveau mode opératoire de ces terroristes, gronda le grand rouquin balafré.

- Et le site des entrepôts de carburant est non loin d'ici, remarqua Soreyn. Cela se rapproche de nous…

A la surprise de ses trois subordonnés, Aldéran n'avait pu retenir un sourire avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

Explosion ou non, la routine avait repris son cours pour lui !


	11. Chapter 11

**15.**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que le capitaine de _L'Ombre Noire_ était reparti dans la mer d'étoiles avec son nouveau vaisseau, quand son rejeton roux avait ordonné une réunion de crise à l'AL-99-DS1.

- Varyna Solkadir sera là fin de la semaine. Tout doit être prêt pour la recevoir, à double titre.

Le trio secondant Aldéran était attentif dans sa salle de réunion, se gardant de la moindre intervention, attendant qu'il ait fini son exposé.

- La Présidente de l'Union Galactique séjournera à RadCity pour le mois des Jeux GalactOlympique. Il a toujours été évident que les actions terroristes montaient en puissance pour atteindre leur paroxysme en sa présence, poursuivit Aldéran après l'instant de silence. L'hôtel, le _Sept Etoiles_, où la Présidente Solkadir résidera est en plein sur notre territoire, si je puis dire, et donc nous sommes en première ligne. Kendeler, Romdall, Ouzer, on va en chier !

Les trois amis l'avaient parfaitement compris quand leur Colonel d'ami les avait interpellés par leur patronyme et non leur prénom, comme à l'habitude.

- A présent, à vous de me détailler les mesures que vous avez prises depuis que je vous ai demandé d'assurer la protection des déplacements de la Présidente.

Soreyn se leva.

- Je peux te parler, juste deux minutes, Colonel ?

- Si tu y tiens… Passons à côté.

Dans la salle attenante, Aldéran dansa d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant ce que le Leader de l'Unité Anaconda allait lui dire, étonné, un peu inquiet aussi.

- Soreyn ? insista-t-il vu que ce dernier ne s'exprimait pas.

- La dernière fois que le Président de l'Union est venu… s'étrangla un peu Soreyn, passant du rouge de la confusion au pâle du souci. Sauras-tu assurer ?

Aldéran se détendit, plus que soulagé.

- Kestin Wolpar est mort. Plus personne ne voudra me prendre de force, avec sadisme. La Présidente Solkadir n'a rien à voir avec lui. C'est une replète femme aux boucles d'or roux qui inspire confiance et irradie la sincérité. Peut-être est-elle une politicienne non corrompue ou strictement intéressée ?

- Aldie, c'est moi le plus jeune de nous deux, et il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus naïf à ce point, concernant un politicien ! Mais, je suis d'accord, la Présidente Solkadir a rassemblé une belle brochette de partisans irréductibles, de par ce qui ressemble furieusement à une véritable image d'intégrité… Une petite grosse, aux bijoux imposants, surchargée de maquillage, et fashion victim, je doute qu'elle veuille te mettre dans son lit, et en strict rapport de force, elle est inoffensive te concernant – mais bon, vu ton côté porte-poisse, tout est envisageable !

- Trop drôle, Soreyn. J'ai une mission assignée, depuis la plus haute instance de la hiérarchie, et je la remplirai, avec vous tous. On peut reprendre mon briefing, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr !

Soreyn alla reprendre sa place près de la table de la salle de réunion et Aldéran revint à la sienne devant l'écran géant.

- Nous avons à assurer, au plus près, la protection de la Présidente Solkadir. Et nous aurons surtout à faire sa connaissance car elle vient visiter les bureaux, reprenant ainsi la dernière visite de son prédécesseur à RadCity… La visite de Wolpar…

Et, rencontrant les légitimes inquiétudes de ses collaborateurs, Aldéran se plia en deux et vomit à la résurgence de ces souvenirs.

* * *

- Ca va aller, Ayvi, je t'assure.

- Si c'était le cas, Soreyn ne t'aurait pas ramené en urgence pour que tu te reposes. Et tu trembles toujours comme une feuille, remarqua Ayvanère en appliquant la compresse d'eau froide sur la nuque et les tempes de son époux.

- C'est idiot ! rugit Aldéran en un réflexe, mais incapable de se relever du canapé. Ce que Wolpar m'a fait, la thérapie, pourquoi est-ce qu'à une évocation aussi proche, tout vole en l'air et que je craque stupidement ?

- Ce que tu as subi était innommable, immonde, on ne peut jamais s'en remettre totalement, soupira Ayvanère. Toi, quand tu cites son nom, tu peux le supporter, mais très peu de temps. Et Soreyn a enfoncé le clou en rappelant ce viol collectif, et tu n'as pas pu tenir.

- Mais j'ai la Présidente à protéger, gronda Aldéran en se redressant enfin. Je n'ai pas le droit de laisser ce fichu passé me rattraper et me terrasser. J'étais tellement certain de l'avoir laissé derrière moi, oublié…

- Wolpar n'est plus. Solkadir a besoin de ta protection. Voilà ce qui est aujourd'hui ! assura Ayvanère. Tu t'es préparé en ce sens, et tu vas le faire, mon démon roux ! Enfin, pas ce jour, tu dois te reposer une dernière fois, avant de repartir au front et pour un bon moment !

- J'ai tous mes fichiers et projections de trajets sécurisés de prêts dans mon ordi principal, grogna Aldéran. Je dois les dispatcher. On a tellement peu de temps d'ici l'arrivée de la Présidente…

Ayvanère sourit.

- J'ai tout fait suivre à tes équipiers.

- C'est vrai, je t'avais mis en copie de tout, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi sur le coup…

- Parce que tu savais qu'il y aurait d'inévitables parallèles entre la visite de Wolpar et celle de Solkadir. Tu te méfiais avant tout de toi-même ! Et tu ne voulais pas laisser tes équipes dans les soucis si tu faiblissais. Ce soir, repose-toi, et demain repars à l'attaque, compris ? !

- Promis, mon Ayvi. Que ne ferais-je sans toi, mon amazone ?

- Tu vas dormir une heure ou deux. Et tu as intérêt à être debout quand j'aurai ramené Albior de l'école, et il a envie de manger du lapin !

- Je vais chez Doc Ban et attraper Mi-Kun…

- Prends plutôt ce que j'ai ramené du boucher ce midi, gloussa Ayvanère, riant presque aux larmes. Il y a aussi des légumes, du riz et j'ai ramené du cellier un de tes flacons de tomates concentrées maison.

- Toi, tu me connais trop…

- J'espère bien, sourit Ayvanère avant de l'embrasser jusqu'au bout du souffle.


	12. Chapter 12

**16.**

A quelques minutes de l'arrivée de la Présidente de l'Union Galactique, Soreyn s'était à nouveau précipité au bureau de son Colonel.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux endurer ça ? On peut dire que tu as eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Ou encore que tu es souffrant, ce qui serait le plus proche de la vérité !

- Mais, Soreyn, je n'ai absolument pas le choix. J'ai à me conformer aux ordres. Ca va, je t'assure.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas l'impression que tu donnes. Enfin, amène-toi en ce cas, finis-en avec cette corvée.

- Paré, tenta de sourire Aldéran en suivant son ami.

Les véhicules du cortège présidentiel étaient rentrés dans la cour intérieure de l'AL-99-DS1, sans les motards habituels afin de passer le plus inaperçu possible – ce qui était un peu vain vu qu'un hélicoptère l'avait survolé durant tout le trajet pour les chaînes de télévision qui couvriraient en direct les déplacements pour le temps du séjour.

La limousine de la Présidente Solkadir était sans surprise celle du milieu du cortège, et le premier à en descendre fut un homme dans la bonne cinquantaine, les cheveux courts et blancs, le teint buriné et les mains énormes, en tenue et lunettes noires.

- Tout dans la discrétion, marmonna Aldéran entre ses dents. Le grand cirque a commencé, et ça va durer un mois. On est mal.

En rang d'oignon derrière leur Colonel qui patientait dans le hall principal arrière, Soreyn, Kycham et Jarvyl ne bougeaient pas d'un poil, presque au garde à vous bien que ce soit le grand rouquin le seul à être un militaire. Leur tension était presque palpable et ils évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.

Aldéran porta alors toute son attention sur la femme de taille très moyenne, presque aussi large que haute, breloques tressautantes aux poignets, au cou et aux oreilles, les petites lunettes rondes presque perdues au milieu de ses joues bien rebondies, les cheveux d'or roux tirés en un serré chignon au sommet du crâne.

- Madame, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, récita le Colonel de l'AL-99-DS1 en se gardant bien de tendre la main, un regard pour la secrétaire de Varyna Solkadir qui au cours des jours précédents l'avait briefé sur le comportement à avoir et lui-même se souvenant des recommandations lorsque Kestin Wolpar était venu. Je suis à votre entière disposition.

- Oui, j'aimerais d'abord m'entretenir en tête-à-tête avec vous, Colonel Skendromme.

Aldéran se sentit tressaillir, des vagues de frissons le parcourant tout entier mais il n'en montra rien et ses prunelles bleu marine demeurèrent limpides, neutres.

- Allons donc à mon bureau. Vous permettez que je vous précède ?

- Non, c'est moi qui passe en premier ! jeta d'une voix basse et rauque le chef des gardes du corps aux cheveux blancs.

- Magon Bréand n'a aucunes manières, mais il s'y entend comme personne pour sécuriser une pièce, fit la Présidente de l'Union. Il ne me quitte pour ainsi dire jamais, il faudra vous y faire.

- Donc, ce sera un tête-à-tête à trois, comprit Aldéran. Pas de souci, j'ai donné mot d'ordre à laisser libre circulation à votre service de sécurité, ce qui allait de soi.

- Nous nous comprenons donc parfaitement, Colonel, approuva Varyna Solkadir.

* * *

Cela avait été une longue journée pour Ayvanère qui avait tourné comme une lionne en cage, incapable de focaliser sa concentration sur son boulot, n'attendant qu'une chose : le retour de son époux.

Aussi, dès qu'Aldéran avait franchi le seuil du duplex, elle s'était précipitée vers lui, l'étreignant interminablement, la joue au creux de son épaule avant de lever les yeux sur lui.

- Cela s'est bien passé, sourit-elle enfin, apaisée. Tu as pu encaisser. Alors, raconte, elle est comment, en vrai, notre Présidente ?

- Elle dégage un capital sympathie assez impressionnant, reconnut Aldéran en ôtant son manteau et en le rangeant dans la penderie du hall d'entrée.

- Mon bel étalon, toi et ta manie de toujours faire confiance aux inconnus ! Pourtant, cela t'a souvent réservé de bien mauvaises surprises !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Elle ne me sautera pas dessus, en revanche si j'avais le malheur de décoiffer seulement son chignon de sexagénaire son garde du corps en chef me ratatinerait d'un seul poing j'imagine !

- Normal, c'est son rôle !

- Un job qui lui tient plus qu'à cœur. Aucun des agents de sécurité de Wolpar ne s'impliquait autant. Et pour ce qui est du partage d'informations, c'est malheureusement à sens unique… Faudra en tenir compte pour les semaines à venir.

Ayvanère glissa son bras sous le sien.

- Viens, je t'ai fait des crêpes.

- Avec du chocolat chaud ?

- Bien sûr !

_ Magon Bréand face à la porte ouverte du bureau du Colonel de l'AL-99-DS1, son regard couvrant le plateau des tables de travail des membres des Unités d'Intervention, Aldéran et la Présidente avaient pu discuter de façon relativement directe._

_ - Tous nos rapports futurs seront strictement officiels, mais je tenais à ce que les choses soient mises sur la table, et au point, dès notre première entrevue, avait alors lancé Varyna Solkadir tout en tournant délicatement la cuillère dans sa tasse de thé. Même si le procès de cet Illumidas fut médiatisé au possible, vu sa victime, je suis au courant de tous les détails de l'enquête, de tous les faits, même ceux qui ne furent pas révélés à la presse ou que les chasseurs de scoops n'ont pas réussi à diffuser d'éhontée façon._

_ - Et vous avez vu la vidéo de mon viol collectif, compléta Aldéran en passant du plus discrètement possible la langue sur ses lèvres sèches._

_ - C'était inévitable, si je voulais tout savoir des circonstances qui avaient mené au meurtre de mon prédécesseur. J'étais la Vice-présidente, j'ai prêté serment en urgence. Et les votes des Parlementaires Galactiques m'ont confirmée à ce poste. Comme vous le compreniez, il fallait impérativement que ma visite passe par votre Bureau, afin de boucler la boucle, et pour clore également le dossier de Wolpar, même si sa peine purgée, celui au Tribunal était enterré depuis belle lurette. Vous êtes mal à l'aise, n'est-ce pas ? ! jeta soudain Varyna, tout de tract._

_ - En strict tête-à-tête, je peux vous renverser du bout du doigt. Mais votre armoire à glace ne me louperait pas en retour. Et : oui, bien sûr que je me sens un peu déstabilisé par une situation de déjà-vu. Ne craignez cependant pas que je ne puisse assumer. Je m'occupe de votre protection durant ce séjour et avec M. Bréand je planifierai vos déplacements dans ma galactopole. Mes équipes escorteront la vôtre entre et depuis le Village GalactOlympique. J'aurai bien quelques suggestions, mais j'aimerais qu'elles soient recevables avant de les exposer à M. Bréand ici présent. Je peux avoir un moment de franchise avec vous, Madame ?_

_ - Oui, fit la Présidente, après néanmoins un bref regard vers le chef de ses gardes du corps qui avait pivoté sur lui-même afin de la tenir à l'œil autant que l'environnement, n'ayant pas perdu un mot de l'échange en dépit des mètres de distance. Je vous demanderais juste de demeurer respectueux de la fonction que je représente._

_ Aldéran vida d'un trait sa tasse de thé désormais froid, reposa la tasse sur la soucoupe et cette dernière sur sa table de travail._

_ - Je connais RadCity, ma galactopole comme j'ai l'outrecuidance de la nommer. Je peux donc affiner et améliorer les mesures prises par M. Bréand. Je souhaite juste qu'il m'écoute sans se braquer ou me contrer systématiquement, je n'ai pas d'énergie à perdre en vain, un mois durant, j'ai trop de chats à fouetter et de soucis que pour me disperser._

_ Varyna passa la serviette en papier sur ses lèvres carmin._

_ - Si vos suggestions sont pertinentes, M. Bréand s'y rendra. Ce sera à lui de juger, c'est son métier et ce sont ses talents qui veillent sur moi depuis mes premiers pas en politique._

_ La Présidente tendit la tasse de thé, à laquelle elle n'avait pas touché, à Magon Bréand qui alla la vider dans une plante verte._

_ - Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Colonel Skendromme. Vous avez beau avoir un charme sauvage indéniable, je suis trop votre aînée que pour fantasmer sur vous. Et je sais qu'autant ce que je suis que cette différence d'âge justement, font que je ne risque rien – vous ne me ferez pas payer ce que mon prédécesseur vous a fait ! Veillez bien sur moi durant mon séjour ici, et nous pourrons nous quitter dans les meilleurs termes pour ne jamais nous revoir. Nous nous reverrons, à distance, dès lundi, Colonel ?_

_ - Mes troupes assureront votre protection jusqu'au Stade GalacOlympique 1 pour la Cérémonie d'Ouverture._

_ - M. Bréand sera notre lien. J'ai fait transmettre ses coordonnées de contact pour mon séjour à votre secrétariat. A présent, Colonel Skendromme, restons-en là et nous ne reverrons sans doute pas d'ici mon départ. Et je vous sais gré d'assurer ma sécurité avec M. Bréand._

_ - Nous collaborerons en bonne entente, j'espère, grommela Aldéran à l'adresse du chef des gardes du corps._

_ - Je ferai ce qu'il faut, j'en attends de même, et même plus de vous. La sécurité de ma Présidente importe avant tout et je ne permettrai aucune erreur. Qu'elle se retourne seulement un ongle et je vous fais la peau, Colonel ! Vous m'avez bien compris ?_

_ - Ca me va. Tout est clair, je préfère cela, conclut Aldéran en se levant. Merci de ces précisions, Madame la Présidente._

_ - Cela me tenait à cœur, glissa Varyna Solkadir. Je ne m'excuserai jamais pour ce que Wolpar vous a fait, je n'y suis pour rien, mais je tenais à ce que nous sachions tous les deux à quoi nous en tenir, Colonel. Je ne vous ferai bien évidemment aucun grief de ce qui est arrivé à mon prédécesseur et je n'ai guère envie que vous ayez même l'ombre d'un grief envers moi qui lui ai succédé !_

_ - Je ne suis pas aussi mesquin, Madame._

_ - Et moi non plus, Colonel._

_ Aldéran serra la main tendue, suivant alors du regard Magon Bréand qui raccompagnait sa patronne._

_ Et sitôt les deux visiteurs sortis, il se précipita dans son alcôve appartement pour y vider le peu de contenu de son estomac. Mais ce fut un faible sourire aux lèvres qu'il se redressa au dessus de la cuvette, tranquillisé quant à la Présidente et au déroulement prévisible du mois à venir._

* * *

- Bonsoir, Skyrone, merci d'être venu passer la soirée avec nous, sourit Ayvanère. Pourtant, Delly m'a confié que Valysse t'avait aussi invité, et j'aurais compris que tu préfères aller embrasser ton petit-fils !

- J'ai toute la vie pour câliner Darkor. Et je n'ai qu'un frère roux ! Où est-il ?

- Il malmène son sac de frappe. Bien que j'aie constaté sans doute possible qu'il avait surmonté la première rencontre, il a grand besoin de décompresser, avoua Ayvanère en passant les doigts dans ses mèches multicolores. Et le sac risque d'être insuffisant. Ton côté naturellement apaisant est bien nécessaire ce soir.

- J'espère que tu as cuisiné des pigeons farcis au foie gras ?

- Evidemment. Et une crème au café pour le dessert.

- Merci, Ayvi… Au fait, tu as dit à Aldie que je venais dîner ?

- Non, je préfère qu'il en ait la surprise.

- En ce cas, je vais directement le voir, jeta Skyrone en se dirigeant vers la salle de sport.

- Merci, Sky. Merci infiniment !


	13. Chapter 13

**17.**

Laissant à Kycham Kendeler le soin de coordonner les Unités d'Intervention temporairement recyclées en Unités de Protection, Aldéran avait pu se consacrer aux affaires habituelles de son Bureau et reléguer la Présidente Solkadir dans un tout petit coin de sa tête.

Il se doutait bien évidemment qu'il n'aurait pas la paix bien longtemps, et il avait eu entièrement raison !

Sans s'annoncer, Magon Bréand était rentré dans le bureau du Colonel de l'AL-99-DS1.

- Ma Présidente a avancé de deux jours le week-end à la Marina. J'ai vu que les travaux sur le seul parcours sécurisé étaient eux aussi entamés plus tôt que prévu. C'est votre galactopole, Colonel Skendromme, à vous d'ajouter les dispositions endémiques à mes propres préparatifs pour sa sécurité. Il s'agit d'un déplacement semi-privé, je tiens à ce que vous le supervisiez personnellement.

- Ce n'est plus un week-end, c'est un séjour, grogna Aldéran. Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avertissez à la dernière minute, quasi ? ! Cela n'est guère professionnel et vous m'empêcher de donner mon meilleur potentiel en me prenant ainsi au dépourvu.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Vous me testez donc. C'est de bonne guerre mais vous jouez avec des enjeux trop sensibles que pour une querelle de coqs. Depuis quand on fait passer les intérêts persos avant ceux de la personne à protéger ?

- Vous n'êtes pas tombé de la dernière pluie, Colonel, vous saurez parfaitement vous débrouiller. Travailler dans l'urgence, c'est votre quotidien et la qualité de la personne à protéger

- Je compte davantage sur vos talents pour l'évacuation de la Présidente Solkadir que pour sa stricte protection, ce dernier me revenant exclusivement.

- Je l'avais constaté, siffla soudain Aldéran en se levant brusquement. Vous exigez une collaboration la plus efficace possible mais vous agissez dans votre coin et vous rechignez particulièrement à partager les informations avec Kycham Kendeler mon subordonné direct avec le Capitaine Romdall et le Lieutenant Ouzer.

Sous le regard de braise bleu marine, Magon Bréand ne cilla pas, ayant lui aussi bien suffisamment d'expérience derrière lui que pour ne s'attarder qu'aux choses essentielles et les sautes d'humeur lui importaient bien peu ! Pourtant, son instinct lui soufflait que pour avoir tendu une perche à son interlocuteur, il venait de se départir d'une once de contrôle et qu'on allait le lui faire chèrement payer !

Aldéran était lui aussi parfaitement conscient de ce léger basculement des rapports de force et il n'entendait pas laisser passer sa chance de marquer le coup car son honneur et celui de son Bureau étaient en jeu, et ce devant les yeux de la femme la plus puissante de l'Union Galactique !

- Je vais superviser le transfert de la Présidente depuis son hôtel jusqu'à la villa de la Marina. Ca marche, mais je réclame l'entière direction des opérations et vos équipes auront pour cette fois à se mettre sous mes ordres directs. Ce sera ainsi, ou rien du tout !

- Vous abusez, souffla le chef des gardes du corps présidentiel qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle récupération de la part du grand rouquin balafré.

Le sourire, carnassier, sauvage, d'Aldéran s'accentua.

- Vous avez peut-être posé les règles, M. Bréand, mais je me reconnais une propension certaine à les détourner à mon avantage.

- La Présidente doit partir demain en fin d'après-midi. Où voulez-vous que je me poste, Colonel ?

- Rejoignez-moi ici, dans la centrale de communications de Jelka et de Pyatte, mes électrotechniciennes, intima Aldéran en refermant son ordinateur portable, le rangeant dans son sac à dos et éteignant les fixes avant d'enfiler son manteau d'un vert émeraude.

- Vous allez où comme ça ? s'étrangla Magon Bréand, proprement sidéré.

- Je vais préparer l'encadrement du voyage, de seulement sept kilomètres, et j'aurai à faire jusqu'à demain. Je ne saurai me concentrer et tout visualiser que dans le calme le plus absolu, c'est-à-dire chez moi ! A demain, M. Bréand.

- Prenez garde au retour de flammes, Colonel Skendromme, je ne vous raterai si ma Présidente a seulement un ongle retourné. Et Varyna tient à ses manucures comme à la prunelle de ses yeux !

Le garde du corps serra soudain les mâchoires à se faire mal mais nota qu'Aldéran n'avait relevé le lapsus révélateur qui lui avait échappé.

« Une info de plus à votre actif, contre moi, Colonel. Mais je ne vous en donnerai pas d'autres, n'espérez rien de plus ! Vous entendez me damer le pion, mais vous ne l'emporterez pas dans un quelconque lieu de félicité car un orgueil tel que le vôtre ne mérite qu'une chose : qu'on le lui rabatte de sonore et publique façon ! ».

Et réduit à l'état de spectateur, le chef des gardes du corps présidentiel ne put que se cantonner dans son rôle passif pour les vingt-quatre prochaines heures.

* * *

Comme à leur habitude, Soreyn, Kycham et Jarvyl avaient attendu leur Colonel quand il était revenu le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi.

- Nous avons disposé les Unités, snipers et voitures de patrouille, le long du trajet que tu as prévu pour le cortège présidentiel. Comme à chaque fois, depuis son arrivée, cela sera tout sauf discret, et ceux qui en veulent, à la Présidente suivront cette piste comme si elle était balisée de méga-projecteurs ! C'est quasiment une mèche géante dont la limousine de Solkadir est la bombe !

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, ironisa Magon Bréand qui était arrivé sur ces entrefaites.

- Difficile de la glisser sous une couverture, sur la banquette arrière de mon tout-terrain, gloussa Aldéran. Le décorum fait partie intégrante de la fonction de la Présidente, il faut même en jeter dix fois plus que de nécessaire. J'ai bien appris à vous voir à l'œuvre, M. Bréand ! Maintenant, passant à la centrale de communication ou les caméras de mes troupes et celles des lieux publics nous relayeront en direct le parcours de la Présidente Solkadir.

Tous suivirent Aldéran, mais à leur surprise, il les laissa passer devant lui à leur arrivée dans une pièce constellée d'écrans de télévision.

- Bon visionnage, moi j'ai une urgence ! jeta-t-il en rangeant son téléphone qui avait effectivement reçu une alerte.

- Mais, vous ne pouvez pas vous retirer, Colonel Skendromme ! protesta vivement Magon Bréand, outré, furieux même.

- Vous avez mes trois subordonnés, c'est amplement suffisant, jeta froidement Aldéran. Ils se passent très facilement de moi en temps ordinaire, aujourd'hui ne fera pas dérogation à la règle. Retrouvons-nous demain pour le débriefing.

- Et là, aujourd'hui, où allez-vous donc ? aboya le chef des gardes du corps présidentiels.

- J'ai une course qui ne peut attendre !

En l'absence d'Aldéran, tous avaient suivi le trajet de la Présidente de l'Union Galactique, soulagé de la voir gagner de la distance sur les quelques kilomètres de distance.

Le cortège s'apprêtant à quitter la galactopole pour la Marina qui se situait juste à ses portes, ils commencèrent à soupirer d'aise.

Magon tenta de se détendre, incapable de détourner les yeux des écrans, son regard principalement posé sur celui relayant la limousine de celle qu'il avait à protéger et pour laquelle il était prêt à donner sa vie, même plusieurs fois s'il avait été un chat !

L'explosion elle-même ne dura qu'une microseconde, mais elle souffla totalement la limousine affichant les drapeaux présidentiels, balayant les lourds véhicules qui se trouvaient devant et derrière elle, creusant un cratère dans le sol.

Du véhicule, de ceux à bord, de sa passagère surtout, il ne pouvait absolument rien rester d'identifiable et encore moins de reconstituable.


	14. Chapter 14

**18.**

La villa de la Marina qui aurait dû être un havre de paix était à présent sens dessus dessous, devenue le QG d'urgence de Magon Bréand qui avait battu le rappel de ses troupes.

Le chef de la sécurité de la Présidente Solkadir avait également fait boucler le périmètre de l'attentat et toute une série de techniciens experts étaient descendus sur les lieux, obligés de travailler presque sous le nez de la presse affluée en masse et qu'il était impossible de contenir.

Des multiples informations contradictoires circulaient, toutes aussi incapables à vérifier qu'à les empêcher d'être diffusées vu les vagues d'émotions suscitées par le drame.

- … Quant à cet incapable roux, je vais le trucider moi-même ! éructa-t-il alors que le tout-terrain d'Aldéran s'était frayé un passage au travers des trois barrages de sécurité déployés autour et dans la propriété.

Indifférent au taureau furieux qui se dirigeait droit vers lui, Aldéran était descendu de son véhicule, l'avait contourné pour ouvrir la portière côté passager.

Magon s'arrêta net dans son élan, se demandant un fugace instant s'il n'allait pas avoir sa seconde crise cardiaque de la journée.

- Madame la Présidente… s'étouffa-t-il alors, aussi stupéfait que tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Vous êtes saine et sauve, mais votre limousine…

- Peut-être que la Présidente ne se trouvait pas à bord, mais plutôt sur ma banquette arrière, ironisa Aldéran. Ces excès de décorum m'ont parfaitement servi, un écran de fumée de première et un leurre tellement énorme que les terroristes se sont jetés dessus les yeux fermés !

- Mes agents de sécurité ? souffla Magon d'une voix blanche alors que quatre de ses hommes amenaient Varyna Solkadir à l'intérieur de la villa. Les chauffeurs des voitures ?

- Remplacés par des Mécanoïdes promis à la casse et que j'ai fait réinitialiser pour cette seule mission suicide, expliqua encore le Colonel de l'AL-99-DS1.

- Vous avez fait exécuter toute cette mise en scène pour en réalité véhiculer la Présidente, de façon totalement banale et anonyme ?

- Et vu que je n'ai pas été suivi par le moindre véhicule suspect, ce fut plutôt une bonne option, remarqua Aldéran, toujours d'un calme absolu. En revanche, c'est le genre de tactique qui ne peut marcher qu'une fois. Il faudra être plus imaginatif la prochaine fois.

La porte-parole présidentielle effectuant un communiqué rectificatif, Aldéran et Magon s'étaient retrouvés dans la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée.

- Pourquoi avoir, spécifiquement choisi ce jour et ce parcours, Colonel Skendromme ? Quels ont donc été vos informateurs ?

- Multiples, jeta Aldéran en finissant sa tasse de café. C'est ça l'avantage d'être un mauvais garçon, on se crée un réseau de renseignements assez vaste ! Et depuis que j'ai mis mes contacts sur le coup concernant la visite de la Présidente Solkadir, ils n'ont pas chômé. Le plus dur demeurant comme à l'habitude de faire le tri entre les vraies et fausses rumeurs. De toute façon, j'ai préféré jouer la prudence et monter ce stratagème.

- Vous auriez pu m'en affranchir…

- Et je vous avais prié de me laisser carte blanche ! Et même les opérateurs qui ont programmé les Mécanoïdes ignoraient à quoi je les destinais. Quant à la Lieutenante Jelka Ourosse, elle fut la seule à encoder leur feuille de route.

- Est-ce que la Présidente… ?

- Elle était déjà à bord de mon véhicule quand je vous ai tous envoyés à la centrale de communications de mon Bureau.

- Donc, cette boutade de la cacher sous une couverture…

- … n'en était pas une. Curieusement aussi, plus la vérité est simple, moins on l'accrédite ! Enfin, il n'y a qu'une chose qui importe : ceux qui veulent déstabiliser l'ordre et la sécurité en faisant galoper les services de déminage du Village GalactOlympique et en s'en prenant directement à la Présidente Solkadir, ont raté une nouvelle tentative.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la pagaille que votre petit jeu a provoquée ? ! gronda Magon Bréand. Tous ces gens affolés, la nouvelle qui s'est répercutée plus vite que la poudre, toutes les équipes mobilisées !

- J'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire pour remplir ma mission, laissa froidement tomber Aldéran. Et je compte bien continuer en ce sens.

- Vos méthodes ne sont guères orthodoxes…

- Et vous êtes un as en la matière, grinça le Colonel de l'AL-99-DS1 en se levant. Je rentre à mon Bureau, j'ai du travail qui m'attend ! Remerciez encore la Présidente pour sa collaboration.

- Oui, je suis étonné qu'elle ait marché dans votre combine, marmonna le chef des gardes du corps présidentiels.

Aldéran ricana.

* * *

Afin de rassurer médias, officiels et public, Varyna Solkadir avait effectué une brève apparition sur le balcon d'un des salons de la villa – qui ne serait bien évidemment pas celui qu'elle occuperait au cours des quatre jours à venir, puis les lieux avaient été évacués de tous les inopportuns et seules les patrouilles de sécurité avaient encore parcouru les allées du parc.

Et, pour sa part, après avoir réglé les derniers détails du séjour, Magon Bréand s'était rendu à l'appartement de celle qu'il avait à protéger.

Varyna Solkadir avait passé une tenue d'intérieure plus décontractée, avait relâché ses cheveux et glissé ses pieds dans des mules à pompons.

- Désolée de t'avoir causé ces frayeurs, Magon, mais le Colonel Skendromme avait exigé la plus totale discrétion.

- Oui, il me l'a bien fait comprendre. Retour à l'envoyeur, pour ce qui est de la rétention d'informations. Et il ne m'a pas loupé, cet infernal rouquin !

- Tu ne l'as pas ménagé non plus depuis notre arrivée, remarqua-t-elle en s'installant au milieu de coussins.

- A lui votre sécurité dans les avenues de RadCity, à moi votre protection rapprochée à tous les autres moments ! Cela a toujours fonctionné ainsi entre nous. Je me serais quand même attendu à ce que vous me teniez au courant, se plaignit Magon.

Sa voix s'altéra.

- Avez-vous seulement idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu votre limousine exploser ? ! Et tout ce qui m'a agité durant ce temps où vous étiez présumée morte ! ?

- Pardonne-moi.

Magon soupira.

- Puis-je vous poser une autre question, Varyna ?

- Tu sais que je t'ai très souvent laissé libre de tes propos et de ton attitude. Je t'écoute.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidée à suivre les directives foldingues du Colonel Skendromme ?

- Il m'a détaillé son plan, qui ne m'a paru nullement déraisonnable, ses arguments frappés du coin du bon sens. Et il devait autant assurer sa sécurité que la mienne jusqu'à ce que nous parvenions ici. Je t'assure que l'envie me démangeait de t'envoyer un texto. Mais, je ne suis pas politicienne et Présidente pour rien : je sais jauger les personnes qui m'entourent, et ce même si je les connais depuis peu !

Elle eut un sourire.

- Entre toi et ce Colonel, je suis en de bonnes mains. Cette opération sous son commandement prouve suffisamment que tu peux lui accorder ta confiance. Si ça continue d'exploser à tout va, vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour veiller sur moi !

- Personne ne vous approchera, jamais, gronda le chef des gardes du corps. Vous n'ignorez pas à quel point vous m'êtes précieuse !

- Je te sais gré de ton entier dévouement, depuis toutes ces années. Merci, Magon.

- Votre vie m'est plus précieuse que la mienne.

- Ne tombe donc pas dans le mélo bas de gamme, pria-t-elle. Moi, j'ai besoin que tu demeures vivant pour faire barrage entre ces ennemis et moi. Magon, organise-moi une autre rencontre, semi-officielle je dirais – mon statut doit lui faire, de façon surprenante, peur car en ma présence c'est lui le moins rassuré des deux ! – avec cet Aldéran Skendromme.

- Pourquoi ? grommela Magon, soupçonneux.

- Je me dois de le remercier, pour ce jour.

- A vos ordres, céda Magon en ravalant toute la jalousie que ce projet avait brusquement fait remonter en lui, de façon viscérale. Je vous laisse vous reposer.

- A ce soir, Magon, tu sais que j'ai horreur de dîner seule !

- Je vous tiendrai compagnie tant que vous voudrez de moi, assura-t-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Il prit congé et se retira.

« Auriez-vous lobotomisé Varyna ? Elle qui est d'une méfiance infinie ! ? Elle vous mangerait presque dans la main, Skendromme, et tout ça pour un petit tour sur votre banquette arrière… J'espère bien que vous n'avez pas eu le moindre geste déplacé envers elle ! ? Je vous tiendrai à l'œil désormais, ça c'est sûr ! ».

* * *

Kycham Kendeler apporta un nouveau sachet de thé à son Colonel qui le trempa dans sa tasse d'eau chaude, la posant ensuite à côté de lui pour le laisser infuser.

- Et si la Présidente n'avait pas sauté sur ta banquette ?

- Je l'aurais cognée et mise dans le coffre !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, s'esclaffèrent néanmoins Soreyn et Jarvyl qui lui tenaient compagnie dans son salon à l'AL-99-DS1.

- Le pire c'est que vous auriez été capable de le faire, remarqua Kycham qui lui ne riait pas du tout !

- J'avais un plan, dément j'en conviens, mais il l'était juste assez pour fonctionner.

- Et ce fut une sacrée réussite. Mais que d'angoisses, pour tous !

- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

- Effectivement, tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié, convint Jarvyl. Tu adores le grand spectacle, tout simplement, et ton tour de passe-passe fut à la hauteur du décorum dû à la Présidente de l'Union Galactique. J'espère que tu comptes néanmoins t'arrêter là ?

- Je souhaite surtout que plus aucune bombe n'explose, nulle part… soupira Aldéran en trempant les lèvres dans son thé parfumé. Cette fois, c'est chez moi que je rentre !

Dans le garage souterrain, Aldéran aperçut fugitivement la silhouette de Kwendel et il comprit parfaitement que les jours tranquilles n'étaient pas à venir !


	15. Chapter 15

**19.**

Doc Ban et Maji avaient souri à la vue des photos qu'Aldéran avait faites défiler sur sa tablette, clichés pris par les caméras intérieures de _L'Ombre Noire_.

- C'est comme au bon vieux temps, fit le tenancier _La Bannière de la Liberté _: Tori-San qui course Mi-Kun.

- Quoique la moitié du temps, la partie est inversée et c'est la minette qui lui chatouille les plumes de ses moustaches ! rectifia Aldéran en vidant la moitié de sa pinte de bière.

Ce dernier contourna d'ailleurs le comptoir pour s'approcher du panier où les cinq chatons de Mi-Kun s'étaient groupés pour sommeiller, hors de vue des clients et un peu à l'écart de l'agitation.

- Ils ont tous trouvé des adoptants ?

- Pourquoi, tu te proposes d'en prendre un ? rit Maji.

- Ungold a beau tolérer les chats dans un intérieur, il a plutôt tendance à les courser une fois à l'extérieur. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu as été prudent, Doc, avant que Mi-Kun n'ait cette portée ?

- Oui, chacun des petits bouts a déjà sa famille. Mi-Kun les a sevrés juste avant de partir avec toi lors de ta dernière escapade, là je les garde encore un peu car ils sont trop mignons !

- Tu n'es qu'un vieux sentimental, Ban !

- Vieux, je veux bien l'accepter. Mais sentimental, non, je suis un pirate, et ça je le revendique, et même toi, Aldie, tu ne m'enlèveras pas cet héritage de mon passé !

- Tu me donnes quoi pour me soudoyer et que je révise mon jugement ? gloussa le grand rouquin balafré.

- Le premier godet d'une tournée de red bourbon ? suggéra l'ancien Doc de l'_Arcadia_.

- J'accepte de vendre mon âme pour ce verre ! pouffa Aldéran. Et j'ai aussi très faim !

- Pâtes au fromage bleu, tomates cerise, crème fraîche et plein d'épices, ça te va ?

Le visage d'Aldéran s'illumina d'un immense sourire.

Doc Ban continuant de s'occuper des derniers clients de sa taverne, Aldéran et Maji avaient fini la soirée dans la salle privée de _La Bannière_, à siroter leurs verres, en détente devant l'écran de télévision branché sur la chaîne de diffusion de clips de musique en continu.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais rien à ces lumières, déhanchements idiots et toute cette chair fraîche exhibée quand ça prétend dans les paroles parler de sentiments vrais… Désolé, Aldie, je suis de la très vieille école !

Aldéran rit, plus que sérieusement éméché par tous les godets descendus, détendu aussi car se sachant dans un environnant sûr et n'ayant pas à se tenir sur ses gardes.

- Et moi, vieux mécanicien, j'adore voir des seins et des miches s'agiter comme de la gélatine sous les coups de reins !

- Aldie, tu deviens un vieux pervers !

- Mais, Maji, j'ai toujours été un voyeur de première !

- Comme si quiconque te pratiquant l'ignorait ! se trémoussa Maji en lui donnant une légère claque amicale sur l'épaule.

Maji grimaça.

- J'ai cru voir Kwendel, quand je suis arrivé. Je me suis trompé ?

- Non. Voilà des semaines qu'il traîne dans mon sillage, j'ignore pourquoi… D'ordinaire, il ne surgit que in extremis pour agir.

- Il y avait aussi quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta l'ancien ingénieur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Qui donc ?

- Je ne sais pas. Personne que la silhouette ne m'évoque. Un homme, massif, grand et forcément costaud, avec la tenue nuit des fantômes qui hantent ces rues… Je ne peux pas plus te renseigner. Mais j'ai peur pour toi, Aldie ! Ces deux dangers qui te rôdent autour, alors que tu as déjà plus que ton compte d'emmerdes…

- Je ferai avec, assura Aldéran en se redressant, tout tournant autour de lui et les derniers souvenirs de la nuit promus à l'oubli au prochain réveil. Je vais tâcher d'arriver à mon studio sous le toit sans m'étaler dans les escaliers. Si tu veux, j'ai un lit d'appoint ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus !

La main sur l'épaule de son ami, Aldéran entreprit de regagner son logement sous le toit de _La Bannière de la Liberté_.

Même s'il avait su pour Kwendel, son esprit complètement embrumé par le red bourbon, entre autres trésors liquides de Doc Ban, il ne se sentait nullement en état de réfléchir à son nouveau pisteur. Et quelque part, dans les vapeurs des libations, il réalisait s'en ficher éperdument. Il verrait, plus tard, un autre jour, et s'il avait vraiment à se retrouver face à cet inconnu !

Ravi de revoir quelque chose qui ressemblait à un lit, il s'y lova, ronronna de plaisir et s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Les Jeux GalactOlympiques battant toujours leur plein, la Présidente continuait son personnel marathon d'apparitions officielles et au décorum presque tonitruant. Les médias relayaient à tout va ces déferlements d'images spectaculaires, sportives, sponsorisées aussi, et toutes les rumeurs de dopage allant de paire, ainsi que les ragots sexy-sentimentos inévitables.

Aldéran avait presque pu entièrement s'en désintéresser, et même de Varyna Solkadir et de tout son service d'ordre.

De toute façon, les affaires courantes avaient bien mobilisé ses Unités d'Intervention, car les terroristes avaient gagné en puissance, les bombes explosant presque de façon incontrôlable et surtout comme si cela avait fait partie du quotidien et les navetteurs de RadCity s'étaient étonnamment pliés aux replis aux abris blindés tout le long des trajets des transports en commun.

Plusieurs minutes durant, Kycham, Soreyn et Jarvyl s'étaient tenus coi alors que leur Colonel avait tourné devant eux, ronchonnant entre ses dents, furieux contre tout l'univers, et impuissant face aux directs événements.

Aldéran s'arrêta, paumes en appui sur la table la plus proche, face à ses subordonnés et amis.

- Ca va être notre tour, il n'y a plus d'illusions à se faire à ce sujet… Kycham, sommes-nous prêts ?

Jelka et Pyatte se levèrent à l'unisson.

- Nous surveillons absolument tous les accès, et sorties, du Bureau. Et nous avons transmis nos ordres aux équipes de relai. Les lieux sont sécurisés, Colonel, tu peux te rassurer.

- Ca ne suffira pas, ça ne suffira jamais ! aboya Aldéran, la mine véritablement paniquée. Je suis très bien placé pour savoir qu'une personne déterminée fera fi de tous les barrages pour parvenir à ses fins !

- Et tu as attiré l'attention sur toi en faisant éviter une issue fatale à la Présidente, glissa Soreyn.

- Vous êtes en danger, Colonel, ajouta Kycham.

- Et tu risques bien d'être devenu une cible, compléta Jarvyl.

Aldéran avala quelques gorgées de limonade.

- J'espère au moins que je ne vous ai pas ajouté dans la ligne de mire de ces terroristes… Si c'était le cas, j'en suis totalement désolé. Mais comme cela risque d'être concret, je n'y peux rien et je ne peux que conseiller de veiller à vos abattis !

Soreyn leva la main.

- Aldie, cela n'a rien à voir… Mais la grève à venir des services publics, généralisée et espérée à la plus grande échelle possible, quelle latitude donnes-tu ? Les représentants syndicaux viendront prochainement te voir…

- Je sais, pour la grève et la liberté de la suivre de ceux de ce Bureau. Je négocie avec la hiérarchie, je vous aviserai des ordres quand je saurai moi-même. Pour la sécurité du Bureau ? reprit Aldéran en insistant. Etes-vous saufs ?

- Autant que possible, assura alors Jarvyl. Et notre métier n'étant que dangers, ce ne sont pas quelques pétards qui vont nous faire peur !

- Merci, murmura Aldéran, touché, mais inquiet au possible. Et mettez les vôtres en sécurité.

- C'est déjà fait !

- Parfait. A moi de faire de même avec ma petite famille. A demain !

La mine sombre, fermée, contrarié et angoissé au possible, Aldéran quitta le salon pour rentrer auprès de sa petite famille et de se ressourcer entièrement auprès d'elle.


	16. Chapter 16

**20.**

Impassible, Magon Bréand avait amené Aldéran aux appartements de Varyna Solkadir et bien qu'il n'en témoigne rien, c'était à visible contrecoeur qu'il s'était retiré, les laissant en strict tête-à-tête.

Aldéran n'en menait pas plus large, plus que mal à l'aise, et ce n'était pas à cause de l'environnement : un boudoir rose, qui ressemblait à une sucrerie géante, des rubans partout ainsi que des draperies soyeuses et des bibelots colorés.

Une porte latérale s'ouvrit et Varyna, pomponnée comme à son habitude, en tailleur, la veste à col montant, et les bijoux clinquants, fit son entrée.

- Détendez-vous, Colonel Skendromme, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus. Vous auriez eu quinze ans de plus, j'aurais tenté ma chance, mais là je ne fais pas les petits jeunes !

- Je ne suis malgré tout plus un perdreau de l'année, remarqua-t-il en ne pouvant retenir un petit gloussement.

- Quoi, à âge égal, vous n'auriez pas traîné des pieds ?

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je suis fidèle à mon épouse. Et puis…

- Oui ? fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger où le petit déjeuner avait été servi, lui désignant un siège.

- Et puis, ce serait surtout le genre d'écart que M. Bréand ne me pardonnerait pas.

- Magon, pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Varyna alors qu'on lui remplissait son assiette d'œufs brouillés et de viande grillée.

- Mais, parce qu'il est fou amoureux de vous ! lança Aldéran en recouvrant son toast de marmelade.

- Magon est un ami cher, depuis toujours, reconnut-elle, mais il n'a jamais fait part d'autre chose que d'amitié profonde et sincère.

- Il n'empêche qu'il vous aime, insista Aldéran. Mais j'imagine que ce sujet n'est pas celui que vous envisagiez aborder en me convoquant ?

- Je voulais vous remercier, pour avant-hier.

- Ce n'était que mon devoir, vous ne l'ignorez pas. Et j'ai encore à l'assumer pour une petite vingtaine de jours. Le moment délicat sera quand vous rejoindrez votre vaisseau cargo, ce trajet sera celui de tous les risques.

- Ca tombe bien que vous évoquiez mon vaisseau, car c'est de mon prédécesseur – qui est mort à bord du sien – dont je désirais m'entretenir avec vous.

L'appétit instantanément coupé, Aldéran préféra reporter son attention sur le café.

- Est-ce bien nécessaire ? Il est mort, enterré et en dépit du procès, on n'évoque plus que sa brillante carrière politique…

Varyna reposa ses couverts.

- Je sais que mon avis importe peu, mais je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que je ne vous tenais absolument pas rigueur de la précoce disparition de Kestin Wolpar.

- J'ai été sa victime, deux fois, grinça Aldéran. Je ne vois pas en quoi vous auriez effectivement pu me faire le moindre reproche à ce sujet.

Varyna se leva brusquement.

- Avec sa disparition, vous avez indirectement brisé mes rêves politiques et mon idole ! jeta-t-elle vivement. Il avait été mon modèle, c'est lui qui m'a inspirée, et c'est pour lui que je me suis autant impliquée en politique – et ce bien qu'il fut plus jeune que moi. Mon bonheur fut complet le jour où il m'a choisie pour intégrer son équipe, et je ne vous dis pas dans quel état j'étais quand il a fait de moi la Vice-Présidente !

- Désolé. Mais je n'ai rien voulu de cette tragédie.

- Comme tout le monde, je connaissais parfaitement les goûts de Kestin, poursuivit Varyna alors qu'il l'avait rejointe près des grandes fenêtres. J'avais aussi bien évidemment entendu quelques – bon, en réalité, de nombreuses – histoires sordides, mais je n'y avais pas porté foi. Bien sûr que Kestin avait sa part d'ombre, comme nous tous, je ne suis pas naïve à ce point ! En revanche, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il aille aussi loin, qu'il fasse tant de mal, sans l'ombre d'un remord, et vous ne fûtes pas sa seule victime, loin de là !

- Une des rares à survivre, rectifia Aldéran. Mon ami a opté pour une solution effectivement radicale.

- Je le comprends, assura alors Varyna. On ne peut assister au visionnage d'une telle nuit de torture envers un ami sans être fou de rage. Pour en revenir au but de ce petit-déjeuner, je tenais à m'assurer que vous ne mettiez pas tous les Présidents dans le même panier, je voulais préciser que je n'étais pas Wolpar, et terminer en exprimant mon respect pour votre dévouement à moi, en dépit de ce récent passé justement.

- Merci… fit Aldéran, un peu déstabilisé par toute cette franchise et ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Je vous sais gré de vos propos. Bien que vous vous doutiez que je suis suffisamment professionnel que pour assurer mes tâches envers vous, en laissant de côté le souvenir de Wolpar et de sa fonction.

- En ce cas, nous nous comprenons parfaitement, sourit-elle.

Et Aldéran serra la main qui lui était tendue.

* * *

En milieu de matinée, Varyna avait fait venir le chef de ses gardes du corps dans le jardin d'hiver de la villa.

- J'espère que tu es rassuré, le petit déjeuner fut on ne peut plus convivial avec Skendromme.

- J'ai tout entendu, en effet. J'avoue que m'occuper de votre protection, de vos déplacements, ne me permet guère de suivre l'actualité, quelle qu'elle soit. Et donc, sans compter qu'en plus à l'époque j'ai dû passer quelques mois auprès de ma famille et de mes cadets vu le décès accidentel de nos parents…

- Tu m'as manqué, en ces mois de tourmente, alors que je passais de Vice-Présidente à Présidente.

- Et franchement, vous êtes la seule à occuper ma vie et ce Wolpar m'a toujours laissé indifférent. Mais j'ai su pour les actes sadiques qu'il a posés… Comment avez-vous pu en dresser le panégyrique devant une de ses dernières victimes ? C'était déplacé au possible !

- J'ai été maladroite, je le réalise, reconnut Varyna. Mais je tenais tant à faire passer un message ! Je n'ai pas dû entièrement rater mon objectif vu que Skendromme est demeuré calme, qu'il ne m'a fait aucun reproche même voilé !

- Ce garçon a trop d'éducation que pour vous en faire la remarque. Vous êtes la Présidente ! Il n'est pas à l'aise en votre présence et bien qu'il soit reparti moins tendu, il était surtout soulagé de quitter ce tête-à-tête.

- Passons, je ne peux revenir en arrière. Et comme tu as tout entendu, je vais évidemment te parler de la révélation qu'il m'a faite : tu m'aimes ?

- Je suis auprès de vous depuis trente-cinq ans, il fallait bien de l'amitié pour en supporter les contraintes, les blessures parfois, et pouvoir autant vous protéger qu'être parfois votre confident.

- Arrête, pour une fois, de tourner autour du pot ! intima Varyna. Es-tu amoureux de moi au point avancé par Skendromme ?

- Oui, mais vous êtes la Présidente de l'Union Galactique.

- Et alors, ça occulte le fait que je sois une femme ?

Magon se retrouva un peu bouche bée.

* * *

Skyrone avait été heureux de voir son cadet roux passer le voir avant de se rendre à l'AL-99-DS1.

Il avait cependant rapidement fait un bond dans son fauteuil quand Aldéran lui avait rapporté son entretien avec Varyna Solkadir.

- Elle ne manque pas d'air, celle-là ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de ramener Wolpar sur la table ? Elle avait pourtant clairement exprimé qu'elle n'ignorait rien de cet ignoble personnage et de ce qu'il t'avait fait !

Aldéran ricana, la bouteille de red bourbon entre son aîné et lui. Il passa la main dans ses mèches incandescentes, l'air un peu absent, et en même temps ayant réfléchi sur le petit déjeuner qui avait eu lieu moins de deux heures auparavant.

- Je crois qu'elle voulait m'assurer qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas…

Skyrone sursauta à nouveau, fixa son cadet comme s'il avait affaire à un demeuré.

- Et pourquoi donc est-ce qu'elle…

Aldéran se mordit les lèvres, fit ensuite la grimace et se lança.

- Parce que j'ai fait voler en éclats le mythe Wolpar. Et qu'elle fait partie de ceux qui étaient en admiration devant lui. Briser le rêve de quelqu'un, il n'y a pas de prix assez fort pour compenser ces désillusions.

- Tu sais que tu es complètement barré, Aldie ? jeta rageusement Skyrone. Tu es en train de leur trouver des excuses alors que tu as été une victime, que ce taré t'a torturé avec plaisir !

- Et si la situation était inversée, tu serais autant de parti pris, envers moi ? glissa alors Aldéran en vidant néanmoins d'un trait son verre de red bourbon avant de machinalement le remplir à nouveau.

- Quoi, toi le pervers sadique ? gronda encore l'aîné des Skendromme.

- Non, je prendrais un exemple plus personnel : imagine que quelqu'un du passé de notre père venait l'accuser d'être uniquement un tueur psychopathe sans aucune valeur d'honneur ? Il a plusieurs massacres à son actif, c'est indéniable, mais il a toujours eu une justification de justice. Mais je crois que l'image que j'utilise est suffisamment claire, que nous soyons obligés d'oublier l'image de notre père pour céder devant celle d'un criminel ?

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Aldéran, mais je ne prendrai jamais papa pour un fou assassin ! Et toi, tâche de remettre un peu les pieds sur terre, de retrouver tes jugements raisonnables et sains, sinon c'est moi qui t'en colle une !

Aldéran soupira et but son verre à petites gorgées.

- Sky, tu es impayable quand tu montes en première ligne pour protéger ceux qui te sont chers.

- Et moi, je déteste quand je ne te sens pas au top de tes capacités et qu'on s'amuse à jouer de tes traumatismes sans que tu sois dans la possibilité de riposter à armes égale.

- Ca va, je t'assure, déclara alors Aldéran en se ranimant, en retrouvant un sincère sourire.


	17. Chapter 17

**21.**

Assez impoliment, Soreyn s'était penché et avait reniflé au visage de son Colonel.

- Depuis quand tu bois de grand matin ?

- Il est presque dix heures du mat' !

- Cela reste le matin…

- Un petit remontant bien nécessaire. Et crois-moi, Soreyn, il en faudrait bien plus pour que je ne puisse assurer mes fonctions.

- Je ne l'ignore pas, en effet ! Faudrait juste que les représentants syndicaux ne le remarquent pas à leur tour.

- Je dois les rencontrer, enfin juste leur porte-parole ?

Soreyn remplit à nouveau la tasse de café d'Aldéran venu s'asseoir sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention avant de se rendre à son bureau.

- Tes secrétaires te rappelleront que c'est inscrit à ton agenda, à 11h30 !

- Cette grève… Je peux connaître ton point de vue, personnel, sur ce point ? jeta Aldéran à brûle-pourpoint.

- Tu veux dire : si je compte poser un jour de congé pour soutenir passivement les revendications des fonctionnaires ?

- L'AL-99-DS1 a besoin d'un service minimum. Je dois donc savoir qui sera à son poste. Et comme tu n'as pas fait mystère du fait que tu partageais les idées des grévistes… La conclusion s'impose d'elle-même. En revanche, je n'ai pas à te rappeler que tu as un retard un peu hallucinant dans tes rapports d'Interventions des deux dernières semaines.

- Je m'en occupe ce jour, assura Soreyn. J'aurai à travailler jusque tard dans la soirée, très tard. Tout sera en ordre, ne sois pas inquiet.

- En ce cas, ça me va.

Aldéran se leva.

- Tu sais aussi ce que me veulent les représentants syndicaux ?

- Oui… Ils m'ont désigné comme leur porte-parole ! C'est moi que tu vas rencontrer dans peu de temps !

- Je ne pensais pas que, quelque part, tu te dresserais entre la gestion du Bureau et moi… Je n'ai rien vu venir, j'avoue !

- Il ne s'agit absolument pas d'aller contre toi ! protesta Soreyn, toujours à voix basse afin que la conversation demeure entre eux malgré les autres agents installés aux tables de travail alentours. C'est juste que les revendications sont légitimes… Evidemment, assurance du statut, barèmes salariaux blindés et avantages retraite, ça te passe totalement au dessus de la tête !

- Je le reconnais. Mais bien que ces mesures ne me concernent pas, je pense avoir toujours songé aux bonnes conditions de travail de ceux de mon Bureau !

- Je te répète que ce n'est pas contre toi ! assura Soreyn. C'est contre un système qui exige toujours plus, sans rien donner en échange, sans compter que nous mettons nos vies en danger quotidiennement et que les pensions de veuves sont assez dérisoires.

- Et moi, je comprends ces raisons, répéta Aldéran, cependant j'ai la responsabilité de l'AL-99-DS1. Désolé que mes obligations passent par-dessus ta tête à toi !

Soreyn ne put retenir un ricanement.

- Oui, les rendez-vous officiels incontournables : il y en a qui prennent le petit déjeuner avec la Présidente, d'autres doivent travailler !

Ulcéré, Aldéran se leva, glissa le sac à dos à son épaule et se dirigea vers son bureau.

* * *

L'horloge murale avait affiché 11h30 quand Soreyn apparut sur le seuil du bureau d'Aldéran.

- Je suis là.

- Assieds-toi. Lorèze nous a préparé du café et des canapés. Alors, porte-parole, qu'y a-t-il ? J'ai autorisé la grève au sein de l'AL-99-DS1, j'ai juste demandé le service minimum car les fauteurs de troubles ne se croisent jamais les bras !

- Et nous t'en sommes reconnaissants, fit Soreyn. Selon les échos des autres Bureaux de la Spéciale, de nombreux Colonels ont interdits aux agents de suivre le mouvement, sanctions à l'appui.

- Je ne suis pas de ce bois là. Alors, quel est le soudain souci ? !

- - Tu avais promis qu'il n'y aurait nulle chasse aux sorcières, mais tous les chefs de service ont reçu le message demandant à ce que les noms des grévistes te soient transmis ! Pourquoi ? Si nous sommes listés…

Aldéran se détendit soudain.

- C'est pour ça ! Je n'ai fait que relayer la demande, l'exigence, du service Assurances justement. Le service a besoin des noms, car si quoi que ce soit arrivait durant ce jour de grève, il est hors de question de vous couvrir.

- Oh, j'aurais dû y penser moi aussi ! J'ai été assez odieux avec toi tout à l'heure, je me suis laissé emporter. Pardonne-moi.

- Je ne t'ai pas ménagé non plus. Oublions cette mésentente, Soreyn. Et si tu as à travailler tard, moi aussi. Je dois procéder à la vérification de vos fiches d'activités pour les ressources humaines car le mois prochain il y a le versement de vos congés payés. Ca va me conduire jusqu'à pas d'heure.

- Nous nous apporterons mutuellement des cafés ?

- J'espère bien, Soreyn !

* * *

Il était près de 23h quand Soreyn revint au bureau de son Colonel.

- Je vais me chercher un café à la cafétéria. Je t'en rapporte un ?

- Sans façon. Je dois être de retour ici pour 8h demain matin car après l'envoi de ces fiches, les ressources humaines me harcèlent sur des points de détails dès les premières heures, et donc une fois tout ce taf fini je devrai dormir un minimum.

- Je reviens dans dix minutes.

- Et moi, je ne bouge pas d'ici ! ironisa Aldéran alors qu'un technicien de surface était entré pour vider ses poubelles et nettoyer au maximum en dépit de sa présence tardive.

Son café à la main, Soreyn avait quitté l'ascenseur, reprit l'ascenseur qui l'avait ramené à l'étage du plateau des Unités d'Intervention.

Depuis le couloir il avait distraitement vu le technicien de surface filer, assez rapidement, vers les escaliers de secours. Soreyn prit machinalement son téléphone.

- Aldie, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir d'un café ?

- Oh que non !

Soreyn se dirigea vers le plateau, toujours surpris par le technicien de surface qui semblait avoir fui précipitamment plus qu'autre chose !

- Aldéran, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? glapit-il.

Sous le regard horrifié de Soreyn, le bureau de son Colonel fut soudain balayé par une explosion, éparpillant les débris sur tout le plateau des Unités d'Intervention.

FIN


End file.
